The Way The Game Is Played
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Three years after his sister's almost wedding James Potter II remains rather unhappily married. He also can't seem to get the beautiful Ariana Longbottom out of his head, much to his wife's chagrin. Meanwhile Scorpius Malfoy has made some fairly risky choices that might damage his relationship with Rose Weasley forever, not to mention cause him large amounts of humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter was quite happy. Her favourite brother was coming to stay and she wasn't absolutely certain but she was pretty sure her boyfriend of approximately two years Daemon Zabini was going to propose to her tonight. They had been living together for one-and-a-half years now and she was madly in love with him.

James was being extraordinarily mysterious. He had hinted in his last letter that he had some big new to share with the family. Then again James was a drama queen. He had probably just gotten that endorsement from Wickersham's he had wanted so badly.

"Morning," her boyfriend said sleepily, emerging from their bedroom.

"We have to get that blueberry crap that Sophie likes eating," Lily said. "They'll be here soon and I don't want her sighing at my cereal like it's a disappointing child. And we also have to stock up on Butterbeer. The stuff they get in America isn't half as good as the stuff we get here. And-"

"Calm down," Daemon said, cutting her off with a laugh. "Its just James. We can just stick them in the spare room and they'll be fine."

"I'm calm, I'm calm," she said, and moaned as Daemon started massaging her shoulders. "I have so much to do," she complained weakly.

"Well do it later," he said, kissing her neck. His hands made their way to the elastic of her sleep shorts and slowly started pulling them down.

"I really can't," she said, a tad regretfully. "The whole pack's coming tonight. It's going to be chaos."

"You'll be fine," he said, but he moved away from her and put a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Lily said casually. "Lucy's back."

Daemon smiled his normal easygoing smile but there was something slightly strained about it. "That should be fun," he said lightly.

And suddenly Lily Potter wasn't so happy anymore.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go?" James Potter's beautiful wife whined as she lay in a large fancy bed in an upmarket hotel in the middle of London.<p>

"Soph," he sighed. "I know you don't like Lily, and I have to add by the way, that the feeling is utterly mutual, but she's my sister and we promised. And anyway I haven't seen her in almost a year."

"You write often enough," his wife huffed. "Honestly I thought you were having another affair until I realized that you couldn't possibly be in a relationship that long because you're a shit."

"This is why my sister doesn't like you," James said sardonically.

"Your whole family doesn't like me," Sophie said. "And you know I don't understand why we have to go to that grubby pub first."

"Oh I'm sorry," James said sarcastically. "Would her highness rather get a carriage with Thestrals? And we have to floo there because Lily has wards around her house."

"Don't talk bullshit," Sophie said harshly. "You just want to see your virgin again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said in a rather dangerous tone.

But Sophie's almost pathological jealousy of Ariana Longbottom rather got the better of her and she ignored the warning signs.

"Do you think I haven't seen the letters?" she asked. "The torn up notes scattered around the place. The ones you never send. Oh Ariana you're all I think about," she mocked, with a laugh that was entirely without mirth.

"Shut up," James growled grabbing her shoulders and almost shaking her.

"I should've left you ages ago," Sophie said, her eyes cold.

"But you love my bank balance far too much," James said cruelly.

"That's entirely true," Sophie said and moved away from his.

But it wasn't really. Sophie Potter loved her husband. It was an odd sort of love. It involved a lot of screaming but it also meant brilliant makeup sex. They had been married for almost four years now and they still couldn't get enough of each other. Unfortunately they couldn't get enough of other people either.

James Potter had been raised on adulation and hero worship. His baby sister adored him and before his brother had become a sulky teenager who loathed his family, he had followed James around telling people proudly that he wanted to be a Quidditch player when he grew up because that was what his big brother wanted to be. It didn't help either that James was able to attract girls with very little effort. He screwed his way through most of Hogwarts, still managing to be universally loved. This was probably because all his ex-girlfriends wanted to stay friends with him because he was so much fun to be around.

Nothing had changed when he left school. Still able to attract women effortlessly he had set his sights on the beautiful Sophie Marks, who seemed all the more alluring because she was utterly unobtainable. At first not at all interested in James, whom she regarded as being a lightweight living off his parents' fame. He eventually wore her down into agreeing to go on a date with him.

She quickly realized that James was one of the most genuinely nice people she had ever met and to her utter horror found herself falling in love with him. So naturally she did exactly what any girl in her situation would do, pretended she didn't care about him.

But that didn't work for too long, and after about six months of knowing each other, they had a quickie wedding in a seedy chapel. Unfortunately this really didn't endear Sophie to James's family all of whom had traditional wizard weddings. Sophie could not stand James's mother, who she privately thought James had an utterly codependent relationship with.

Four years down the line they were still screwing like stoats but pretty much out of love with each other. Sophie didn't want to leave him though. If she was being perfectly honest she was a little scared of life without James.

* * *

><p>Although they technically still hadn't moved in together, Rose invariably ended up spending most of her nights at Scorpius's house. Thankfully her annoying cousin Albus had moved out ages ago so they could now do whatever they wanted.<p>

This morning however Scorpius awoke to an empty bed. There was a note from Rose saying she had gone out and would see him at dinner. He sighed. He knew she was mad at him. Well mad wasn't exactly the right word. More like worried for him. And when Rose was worried for someone she usually got mad at them. He knew he was going to have to break the news to the family over dinner. As much as he loved Rose's family, they were an intimidating bunch who probably wouldn't appreciate the guaranteed onslaught of the press. Fucking hell, this was looking like less and less of a good plan.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So this is set three years after This Ain't A Scene. It's going to mostly be about James Potter II and Rose and Scorpius. I hope you like it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon and Lily had bought a house with a garden because they knew they would never find a house that was big enough (well on their budget) to host a Weasley family dinner inside. Lily and Daemon had cooked up a storm. The tables were laden with food and Lily felt quite satisfied.

James Flooed in through the fireplace, a little annoyed because Ariana Longbottom hadn't been at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a long shot though, he supposed.

"James!" Lily yelled hugging him.

"Hey Sophie," Daemon said kissing Sophie on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much," Lily said, not letting go of her brother. "You have to come home more. It's ridiculous. You get two whole months off when it isn't Quidditch season."

Sophie, who knew that comment was directed more towards her than it was to James, reddened. "But that just makes you coming here all the more special," Daemon said kindly, feeling a little sorry for Sophie.

"Well when are the rest of the brood coming?" Sophie asked, forcing herself to seem interested.

"Should be here now," Lily said. She knew it was horrible but she drew some satisfaction from the fact that Sophie and James didn't seem to be on the best terms. He was avoiding her gaze, which was both reproachful and vaguely annoyed.

"You can put your bags upstairs," Daemon said.

"Trouble in paradise," Lily said to Daemon when they were alone.

"Don't sound so happy," he answered reprovingly.

Scorpius flooed in. He looked rather harried.

"Is Rose here yet?" he asked before even saying hello.

"Not yet," Daemon said. "No one's come yet. Just James and Sophie."

"Okay," Scorpius said, and immediately made a beeline for the alcohol.

"Slow down sailor," Lily said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said unconvincingly. "I'll explain later. I need Rose."

And suddenly Lily felt an odd pang in her chest. The way he said he needed Rose, though he probably didn't mean it that way, it sounded like he really _needed _Rose. Daemon never needed her that way.

"She'll be here soon," Lily said.

Slowly the whole Weasley clan trickled in.

Fred immediately let off a firework in celebration of James' return, much to Lily's horror.

"You two are twenty-eight years old," Lily stormed. "You aren't allowed to destroy my house."

Fred was accompanied by one of his many girlfriends. She was a pretty brunette with large, blue, slightly vacant looking eyes.

When Rose arrived Lily decided that it was time to serve dinner. Everybody moved out into the garden and Rose sat next to Scorpius and held his hand tightly.

Albus noticed how his best friend sort of relaxed when Rose was around. He didn't get that. Rose made most people incredibly tense. He was sort of tense now. His sister-in-law had obviously had a falling out with his brother because she was rubbing her leg against his in a most unplatonic way. Sleeping with her three years ago had been a terrible idea. Even worse had been sleeping with her about a year ago. And that little slip up two months ago had probably been the most terrible by far.

Not that the experiences themselves had been bad. Apart from the first one, which he barely remembered they had by and large been pretty good. Incredibly good he thought guiltily. No it wasn't the sex that was terrible; it was the overwhelming guilt he felt after every time. The last time he hadn't even bothered to go see his brother. He had just screwed his brother's wife. You really know how to pick 'em, Al thought to himself wryly. His last serious relationship had been with a woman nearly seven years older than him and his boss to boot.

"You said you had something to tell everyone," Lily said, poking James in the shoulder.

"I was just waiting for Lucy," he explained.

He noticed how his almost brother-in-law stiffened at that name.

"She probably isn't coming," Lily said, also noticing her boyfriend's reaction and feeling a little queasy.

"I'm here, I'm here," a deep, gruff sort of voice said. And almost unconsciously Daemon smiled.

Lucy sat down next to Louis and smiled at everyone.

"Sorry about my lateness," she said. "Flight was delayed."

It had been nearly two years since Daemon had last seen Lucy and she looked just as beautiful. Her wide smile was still incredibly generous and her presence was both comforting and painful all at the same time.

"Good, now everyone's here I can tell you my news," James said brightly.

"Is it good news Jimmy?" Dominique asked, already a little drunk.

James scowled at her. He hated being called Jimmy.

"Well that depends on how much you like my darling husband," Sophie said, her tone indicating in no uncertain terms that she was in fact not too fond of him.

"We're coming back," James said simply.

"Back here?" his mother asked, overjoyed. "For good?"

"For the next two seasons at least," James said. "The Nifflers signed me over to Puddlemere. I'm coming home."

"That's brilliant," Lily shouted, jumping up to hug him.

This family was always so enthusiastic Sophie thought, a tad bitterly. Now Fred was giving James a detailed list of all the possible places he could stay in London. Of course all of them were within walking distance of Fred's house. Not that it mattered. No doubt Fred would set up James' Floo Network to ensure that it was well connected to every single Weasley house.

"Scorpius has to tell everyone something too," Rose said. She was uncharacteristically subdued today.

"More good news?" her mother asked hopefully. She was very fond of Scorpius and would have absolutely no problems if he announced his engagement to her daughter tonight.

"It depends," Scorpius said. "Remember a couple of years ago you told me that if I wanted things to change I had to do something about it?"

"Vaguely," Hermione said. "But you've done an excellent job. You and Albus. I'm so proud of you two."

Scorpius smiled. About two years ago he had set up a law firm with Albus. Potter and Malfoy Associates. It had been wildly successful only hampered by their constant run-ins with the Ministry.

"Thank you," he said. "But that isn't enough. I want to make a difference. Make this world a better place. Protect people who can't protect themselves." There was an odd look in his eyes. If it had been anyone else the words coming out of his mouth would've sounded ridiculous. But because of the utter conviction in his tone they became almost inspiring.

"Merlin," Al said, desperately trying to ignore the hand that was inching it's way up his thigh. "You sound like you're campaigning for Minister."

"I am," Scorpius said. "I sent in my nomination yesterday and Wizengamot accepted it."

There was a stunned silence all around the table and then slowly everybody started to clap.

"Good on you mate," Fred said thumping Scorpius on the shoulder. "We need blokes like you in the Ministry."

"Thanks," Scorpius said, fairly surprised at the response of the family. "Are you sure it's alright though? I mean as it is the press harass you. It'll be ten times worse now because I'm with Rose."

"Nothing we can't take," Ron said. "You don't know harassment until you meet Rita Skeeter. Remember her Harry?"

"How could I forget?" Harry said, amusedly. "Hermione put her in a jar."

"You put a journalist in a jar Mum?" Hugo asked, impressed and a little scared.

Hermione Granger just smiled mischievously. "There's a lot you don't know about me," she said.

"So who's your campaign manager?" Lucy asked.

"Off the record Luce," Scorpius said. "I really don't want any of this leaked."

"Buzzkill," she said. "I could give you excellent press."

"You had better," Scorpius said with a laugh that was mostly just sheer relief. No one was angry, everyone seemed proud.

"You need a team," Hermione said. She was privately almost as happy about Scorpius running for Minister as she was about him potentially marrying her daughter, but she knew it was a long shot. The Malfoys weren't favourites in the wizarding community. Not to mention the fact that before he met her daughter he had been a hot favourite with the tabloids and gossip columnists.

"I know," he said.

"And it has to be a good one," Hermione warned. "Right now you're an outsider in this race. The only good thing for you is that the current sitting Minister has made such a colossal fuck up of his job you might be in with a chance. You have to really want this Scorpius because there's no way you'll get it otherwise."

"I really want it," he said determinedly.

His girlfriend's mother smiled. "Good," she said. "Now all of us will campaign too. We have plenty of political capital here and we're going to use it. Ron and Harry should probably work outside London. People there have longer memories than the ones in the city. The Wizarding Wars are just stories to those children. James being a Quidditch player will probably be more use there. Especially now he's moving back. Fred could probably help him out. Bill, you have contacts with the werewolves and shapeshifters right? We have to bill Scorpius as the candidate who wants to help change their status. They just got enfranchised. That's a massive vote bank, which the Minister will no doubt ignore. Especially after he fought tooth and nail to deny them rights."

She suddenly noticed everyone watching her with their eyes wide open and their mouths slightly ajar.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously.

"You're scary you know that," her husband said. "Brilliant. But scary."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thinkk :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon wasn't going to ask her to marry him, Lily thought miserably. He had been sneaking looks at Lucy the whole dinner. She wondered if she would have the courage to end it. Merlin's balls, why couldn't Lucy have stayed in fucking Uganda or wherever the hell she was, researching starving underprivileged African werewolf babies.

At least James was coming home. Unfortunately his awful wife was there too. She had been so sure that they would break up ages ago. At her almost-wedding it had seemed like James had been desperately in love with her best friend. Though now that she thought about it she didn't think James would be particularly good for Ariana. As much as she loved her brother, she knew he was a raging manwhore and had never been faithful to anyone in his life. And Ariana needed someone dependable and sensible. Two things that James was most certainly not.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that almost everyone had finished eating.

"Lily," her Gran said, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "We're going to start cleaning up."

"Coming coming," Lily said jumping up.

* * *

><p>"Hey," someone said softly into Lucy's ear.<p>

Lucy forced herself to turn around and smile and the beautiful boy behind her, even though what she really wanted to do was cry a little because even after almost three years he still had the ability to make her weak in the knees.

"Hey yourself," she said, trying to make her tone as light as possible.

"So how was Africa?" he asked conversationally.

"It was really good," she said. "I learnt a lot there."

"I've missed you," Daemon said. The words slipped out of his mouth almost unconsciously.

"I've missed you too," she said. There was a veritable storm raging underneath her calm exterior

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "You were there one day and gone the next. You didn't answer my letters even though you promised we would stay friends."

"I thought I should give you space," Lucy said. "I didn't think it was right-"

"Didn't think it was right to break up with me and then fuck off to Merlin only knows where?" Daemon asked.

"Well you weren't objecting so much when I ended things," Lucy said, suddenly fired up. "You said and I quote 'It's for the best. I was going to do it anyway.' And when I suggested we stay friends you shrugged noncommittally."

"You were breaking up with me," he said, almost angrily. "I was trying to save face."

"You were acting like a twelve year old," she said coldly.

"And you were being clichéd," he said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I wasn't being clichéd," Lucy said, stung. "I was being truthful. It _was_ me, not you."

Daemon let out something that was somewhere in between a grunt and a snort.

"I was clingy, paranoid and I generally made your life miserable. I didn't like myself by the end of it," Lucy said. "And you ignored me for the last month of our extremely short relationship."

"Well you were right about the paranoia thing," Daemon said sourly.

"Oh please," Lucy said. "Nothing was quite right after Christmas. You couldn't look me in the eye. I still don't know why."

"I was falling in love with you," Daemon said slowly. "And then you ended it."

"I ended it because I felt horrible about myself all the time," Lucy said. "I wasn't sure if I was being an inconvenience or-"

"You could never be an inconvenience," Daemon said lowly.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "It never could've worked."

"If you're all done," Lily said acidly, unexpectedly interrupting their rather intense conversation.

"Sorry," Lucy said, and with an anguished look, walked away.

"I thought you were going to ask me to marry you tonight," Lily said. Her brown eyes shone with such vulnerability Daemon felt incredibly guilty.

"I was thinking about it," he admitted.

"Not anymore though right?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry," Daemon said. "I do love you. I really do."

"Do you still want to be with me?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "Do you still want to be with me?"

And although Lily knew he might possibly be in love with her cousin and that she was most definitely second choice, it didn't matter to her. Because second choice is better than not even an option.

"Lucy'll be back in Rwanda in a week," she said, not answering the question.

"Is that a yes?" Daemon asked.

"It's a yes," Lily said. "Unfortunately I think it's an always."

She walked away. She had this odd feeling in her stomach. One that was very hard to describe.

* * *

><p>"I'll be around a whole lot more now," Sophie murmured to Albus. They were both standing in the kitchen doing the dishes the Muggle way (much to Sophie's disgust) because Lily said magic ruined them.<p>

Al felt both terrified and oddly happy. Sophie was so incredibly sexy but also so incredibly married.

"That's good," he said, striving to keep his tone neutral when really all he wanted to do at this moment was take his sister-in-law's clothes off.

"We're going to be living in London," she said, her voice husky. "Come visit sometime."

And then, despite his resolve not to have anything to do with her, especially now that she was living in such close quarters, he asked, "Like tonight?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Sophie said, her smile wicked.

"You're beautiful," Albus said, almost involuntarily.

"I know," she replied. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to wiping the large plate that had held dessert. But Al had other, far less innocent ideas. He held her wrist and pulled her towards him. She giggled delightedly and briefly thought that life would've been far easier if she had met this Potter brother first.

"So impatient," she said as he hungrily pressed his lips to her neck.

"Shut up," he practically growled.

"We can apparate out of here and be back before anyone even notices we're gone," she said.

"You have remarkably little faith in my ability to hold out don't you," Albus said wryly.

"No one has the ability to hold out when it comes to me," Sophie said smugly and then gasped as Al's hands found their way under her shirt.

"We had better leave before someone finds us having sex in your sister's kitchen," she said.

He sort of grunted in agreement and they apparated out of the kitchen seemingly inextricably entwined in one another.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry this has been a while coming. Well not too long but longer than usual. I'm thinking of adding Lily and Albus as characters too but I wonder if that might be a bit too much to write about. Anyway I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Rose had been awake for almost twenty minutes. She would ordinarily have started the day off with a bang. Not figuratively. Literally. Rose liked lazy morning sex. Of course there was a lot less of an opportunity for that, now that she had dumped her modeling career and was killing herself in Healer training. But today was her Sunday off and it was also the day of the formal announcement of Scorpius' candidacy.

She had been against the idea from the start. Having grown up (albeit unwillingly) in the Potter/Weasley family she knew from a very early age what it was like to live in the public eye. But until very recently it hadn't really bothered her all that much. She enjoyed the attention of the press. It gave her a buzz and it royally pissed her mother off. And there was nothing Rose liked more than annoying her mother. She had settled down as of late though. Apparently pictures of one on a table dripping in champagne and pressing oneself onto a random boy weren't conducive to a relationship. Scorpius pretended not to care but Rose knew him well enough to know that he was annoyed.

She hated to admit it but that was a little bit of a turn on. Angry Scorpius was almost sexier than calm Scorpius. And at least that meant he cared. Rose was a little bit scared about how much she cared about him. And more than a little bit scared about how she desperately wanted his approval and affection. The thing about Scorpius though was that he wasn't very demonstrative. The closest to being demonstrative he had ever gotten to was when he showed up at her cousin's wedding and declared his love (which granted was quite a public demonstration). But he was just so closed off somehow. And even though she knew he cared about her, she wouldn't mind it at all if he said he loved her once in a while. Or ever.

"Up you get," Rose said, whacking a sleeping Scorpius in the chest.

He grunted and turned over.

"Well I am not the one trying to run for Minister," Rose said tartly. "So get up Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Scorpius mumbled. "Are you mad at me?"

"Get up," Rose said. "I'll be in the shower."

"Wait," he said blearily. "I want to join you."

"Not today," Rose said, tapping the watch on his wrist. "You have a date with the press that you do not want to be late for."

Scorpius groaned. "Hate the bastards."

"Well after that incident with the cameraman at Henly's they don't like you very much either," Rose said.

"Okay I'll start making breakfast while you shower," Scorpius said. "Merlin, we really need to move into a house with two bathrooms."

Rose didn't even realize he had asked her to move in with him until halfway through her shower. And even then she wasn't so cure if that's what he meant. Merlin's balls, she cursed. Why did she have to fall in love with such an unreadable bastard?

Scorpius tried to hide a smile when Rose came out of the shower, still dripping wet with a towel wrapped hastily around her.

"When you said we had to move," she said very slowly. "Do you mean-?"

"Well we practically live together now anyway," Scorpius said. "Wouldn't it be more convenient?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you Scorpius?" Rose asked seriously.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

Rose just nodded her head and let the towel fall off her.

"Well I think this deserves a bit of a celebration. Don't you?" she asked teasingly.

Scorpius just nodded his head. This was turning out to be an excellent morning.

* * *

><p>Albus on the other hand was having a less than stellar morning. Sophie had been largely accurate in her predictions last night. No one had even noticed they were gone. They went back to Lily's house and he made small talk with the rest of his family feeling rather disgusted with himself. Sophie was in her element though. Albus didn't understand her and honestly he didn't want to. What he needed to do was stay far away from her. And from his brother because he couldn't look James in the eye anymore. And even though James wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, he wasn't an idiot either. He would catch on soon enough. Not that it mattered anyway Albus supposed. After all he and James weren't exactly the closest. But he also knew that sleeping with James' wife was wrong. But Al never made good choices.<p>

James knew something was wrong. He couldn't exactly put his finger on what but something was definitely off. His wife who had complained nonstop about moving here was suddenly acting far too happy. She had even kissed him good night. And then she just went to sleep. He pulled her towards him, moving his hands up her rather unnecessarily lacy nightwear but she just shook her head.

"Not tonight," she said.

This wasn't something James was used to. It was usually a whole lot of fighting before bed and then mind-blowing sex. It was never a kiss and then sleep. He had known Sophie for a very long time now and she still remained an enigma.

He realized that he was utterly unable to sleep. He rolled out of bed and walked over to the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron," he said, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

The bar was definitely closed. The only person there was the slightly insane and fast asleep Caiphus Flatly, the old barman.

"Caiphus," James said, shaking him. "Wake up."

"Dementors!" Caiphus shouted suddenly sitting up straight with his eyes wide open.

"No," James said patiently. "It's me, James."

"Morgan?" Caiphus asked, putting his glasses on and squinting in James' direction.

James groaned internally. He had hoped his old Herbology teacher would be here instead. Talking to Caiphus was akin to hitting one's head against a wall.

"Potter," James said. "James Potter. I sat at the bar and drank most of your liquor when I was between the ages of eighteen and twenty-four.

"Ah," Caiphus said, grinning widely, displaying his many missing teeth. "James Morgan. Of course I remember you."

James sighed.

"This might seem a little but strange," James said, trying a different tack. "But I'm trying to get in touch with Ariana. Do you know where she stays?"

James determinedly ignored the fact that what he was doing may or may not have been borderline stalking.

Caiphus eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know," he said, sounding more dangerous than crazy now.

"I want to- Oh it doesn't matter," James said, mentally punching himself in the face. This had been a bad idea from the get-go

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry for the lateness. And the time jumps in the story. I usually don't like time jumps but I suppose following different characters mean time jumps are an unfortunate side effect. Anyway I hope you like this chapterr. I shall try and be better about updates. Please tell me what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"And I hope I can continue to help others," Scorpius said. He wasn't speaking particularly loudly. And unlike his opponent had forgone theatrics. But there was something about his words. No one could doubt his sincerity.

"I am going to try and make this a better world," he said. "For all of us. If you'll let me."

There was applause and Rose took his hand. "You did great," she whispered.

Hermione Granger smiled at him from across the room. She was standing next to his mother who looked begrudgingly proud. He grinned at her widely and she couldn't help but grin back.

There was something about her son. She had always known it. A quiet child, he had never been one to make a fuss about things he knew he couldn't get. But if he wanted something he always worked tirelessly towards it. That might be why he had been put in Slytherin. He was utterly determined to succeed and so ambitious. Though ever since he had met the Potter boy and started dating his cousin his mind had become slight less one-track. And she was grateful for that. Not that she approved of Rose Weasley. That girl was going to be the death of her. Always walking around in her underwear and making suggestive comments.

"You did well sweetheart," his mother said as he walked down from the dais.

"You really did," Ms. Granger agreed.

"Well its all thanks to you I could do this at all," Scorpius said quietly. "Without that job at Magical Law Enforcement I would never have been able to do any of this."

"I think you would," Hermione said, with a slightly proud smile. "You're quite resourceful. You would've made it here anyway."

* * *

><p>The PotterWeasley family convened at the Burrow to discuss the upcoming election. To absolutely no one's delight, the Malfoys joined them. Despite the fact that school had been about thirty years ago Harry and Ron just couldn't get past the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting at their table looking thoroughly uncomfortable and preparing to discuss what the implications of his son running for minister were.

"Well isn't this like a war council," Fred said cheerily. Everyone was concentrating so hard on Scorpius and Rose, no one noticed the fact that the three Potter children were looking distinctly out of sorts and that Daemon Zabini was sitting far away from Lily.

"It is a war council," Hermione said seriously. "Have you given thought to your team?"

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. "I have," he said. "I've been talking to Xavier Black."

"Our cousin Xavier?" Lily asked, rather skeptically. "I didn't know you knew Xav."

"He offered to be my rapid response director," Scorpius said. "And I said yes."

"That's good," Hermione said. "Campaign manager?"

"I asked Al but he declined outright," Scorpius said.

"Someone has to run the law firm we built," Albus said. "And I don't know shit about politics."

"I know," Scorpius said. "But you do Ms. Granger."

Draco Malfoy's lips became distinctly thinner at this. He did not want Hermione Granger running his son's campaign. Not (as most people would like to believe) because she was a Muggleborn. But because he knew the minute it became a Potter/Weasley affair he would be cut out of all decision-making.

"I'm a bit old to be playing this game now," she said. "Politics is exhausting. But I'd love to stay on in any advisory capacity. But get someone young. Someone who can help you win the crowds over. Someone good."

"Someone like Lorcan Scamander?" Daemon said quietly.

"That's brilliant," Lily said, almost unwillingly.

"Scamander'll agree to work this?" Scorpius asked, not entirely happy.

"He will if Mum asks," Lily said.

Lorcan Scamander was a rising star. He was a Ministry hotshot who unlike the rest of his family had absolutely no morals. He had gone head to head with Scorpius and Albus several times over the last few years and had won more than a few of those cases.

"He hasn't exactly been my biggest supporter," Scorpius said slowly.

"Lorcan's one of the good ones," Ginny said, rather too confidently in Scorpius' opinion.

"He's the Ministry's golden boy," Scorpius said. "He isn't going to throw that away."

"Leave Lorcan to me," Ginny said firmly. "He's smart and talented and he'll be brilliant."

"Fine assuming Scamander'll be on board we still need the rest of the staff," Scorpius said. "We need a field department."

"Don't worry about that," James said. "Me and Fred've got this. We can recruit the gang."

"That might be rather counterproductive given your ability to cause mass destruction," Rose said said dryly, but Scorpius was secretly quite touched. He hadn't exactly gotten on with James and Fred's large group of friends in school.

"That's settled then," Scorpius said. "I have a few financial backers already but if I'm going to go up against the might of the Ministry I'll need a little bit more help."

"I can be in charge of fundraising," Rose said. "I'm good at conning people out of money. Haven't paid for a drink in the last ten years."

"Rose don't be flippant," her mother sighed.

"I'll take care of it," Rose said. "I want Lily to help though. You and Daemon make quite the glamourous power couple."

Lily looked at her boyfriend who looked rather unhappy.

"I can handle press," Lucy said in her gruff voice.

"You're sticking around?" Scorpius asked.

"Might as well," Lucy said with a shrug. "After all its not everyday your brother-in-law becomes Minister For Magic."

"Hold your horses Lucy goosey," Rose said quickly. "Not getting married yet."

Astoria Malfoy couldn't help but be a little relieved. Rose wasn't exactly daughter-in-law material.

"Well you can work with Xav," Scorpius said. "You'll have to coordinate press releases."

"Not a problem," Lucy said.

"So you are sticking around then?" Daemon asked.

"Looks like it," she said, resolutely avoiding eye contact.

Rose could practically smell the tension in the air and briefly wondered if this campaign was going to tear their family apart.

* * *

><p><strong>an: It has been so horribly awfully long and I really suck as a person. But oh my god I am just dying and its exam season yay. Well at least I'm done with 5 papers. Only 10 to go. Funfun. Anyway I hope you like this and I am going try and write another one soon I promise. So please tell me what you think :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Weasley and Lily Potter had a notoriously rocky relationship. But as Lily often said, the best thing that had come out of her disastrous almost wedding was that she finally made up with her cousin.

"Its been a horrifying week," Rose sighed. They were sitting in a very nice, very small coffee shop that had sort of become their place over the last three years. Lily would never admit it but sometimes her bitch sessions with Rose were the highlight of her week.

"Campaign killing you?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"A little," she said. "Scorpius just has so many people to meet and it helps if I go with him. It's a little difficult to be prejudiced against Death Eater spawn when he's screwing the daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio."

"Dad always hated that name," Lily said, smiling at memories of her father scowling at the Daily Prophet every time they used that term. "He said it made them sound like a boy band."

"And not to mention that I have to take night shifts at the hospital now because I have to be around during the day for all the campaign nonsense. I think I'm going to go back to modeling."

No you aren't," Lily said with a laugh. "You love Mungo's. I've never seen anyone as excited about gaping wounds as you."

"You make me sound like a psychopath," Rose said. "That Japanese bloke sitting two tables down just gave us a distinctly freaked out look. Probably thinks I'm a serial killer. But anyway enough about me. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much," Lily said untruthfully.

"Its Daemon isn't it," Rose said with a sigh. "I love that boy like a brother but I am going to kick his ass."

"Its just that Lucy's back," Lily said quietly. "And well I think she was always the love of his life and I was just someone who looked a little like her."

"Dump him," Rose said bluntly. "Its not worth it in the long run."

"Isn't this the long run though?" Lily asked. "It's been two years. And I… I can't just leave."

"And he does love you incidentally," Rose said. "He told me several times. He's just…"

"Confused?" Lily finished for her.

"I don't know," Rose said thoughtfully. "I think its more like he doesn't quite know what to do."

"I should start looking for a place to stay shouldn't I?" Lily said, seeming almost resigned.

"That might be wise," Rose agreed.

"What about you?" Lily asked. "Found any good apartments?"

"I wish we had time," Rose groaned. "We chose the worst time to move in together."

"Well at least you have someone who loves you," Lily said, feeling a little sorry for herself.

To her surprise she saw Rose shift uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"He hasn't told me he loves me," Rose said, her voice lowered.

"You've been together for three years," Lily said unable to hide her surprise. "Not even once?"

"Not even once," Rose said a little sadly.

"Why don't you say it then?" Lily asked.

"Well I don't want to seem clingy or anything," Rose said defensively.

"You know sometimes I feel like you're a totally different person than you were three years ago but then other times I feel like you haven't changed a bit," Lily said a little harshly.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, fired up.

"It means you're still painfully immature," Lily said crossly.

"Hark look who's talking," Rose said.

"You think I'm immature?" Lily asked, her tone becoming a little shrill.

"What you dated Andrew for like a year and then literally jumped into a serious relationship with Daemon barely six months later," Rose said, quickly, as if the words were spilling out of her mouth almost against her will. "You literally haven't been single for more than a couple of months in your life and you let your whole existence be defined by your relationships, which incidentally is not a healthy thing."

"Are you finished?" Lily said woodenly.

"I'm sorry," Rose said sighing again. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," Lily said, sounding almost close to tears. "Its just that you do realize you have a perfect fucking life don't you? You're doing a job you love and you're with someone you love, who adores you by the way. So why won't you just tell him that you love him? I don't understand."

"It's complicated," Rose said slowly. "We're complicated."

"I know I know," Lily said. "I've heard the backstory. But just because your relationship started with a lie- which I haven't entirely forgiven you for by the way- doesn't mean it isn't real."

"I know that," Rose said. "I know. I'm just scared."

"Well don't be you loser," Lily said with a smile. "I mean you're moving in together. I'm pretty sure that means he wants you around."

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander had rolled up to lunch with his godmother looking distinctly disheveled.<p>

"Hello hello," he said kissing her on the cheek. "I was quite surprised when my PA told me you had called. It's been a while."

"It's nice to see you too Lorcan," Ginny Potter said. "And I assume your PA is responsible for the state you're in now?"

"Aunt Ginny," Lorcan said reproachfully.

She just shrugged and smiled at him cheekily.

"And no," he said regretfully. "I wish. The Minister's been running me ragged lately. I haven't slept in about a week. It's all thanks to your son-in-law. He sounds so painfully heartfelt compared to the Minister's obvious insincerity. It's giving us trouble."

"Well that's actually what I'm here to talk to you about," Ginny said, seeing an opening. "How would you like to come and work for my painfully sincere son-in-law?"

"Ah so this wasn't a social visit," Lorcan said with a wry smile. "I see."

"Not entirely," Ginny said. "But I have missed you. You should come by more often."

"You know you're the only person in your family who can stand me," Lorcan said, looking not put out by that fact at all.

"Well you can come and visit me then at least," Ginny said firmly. "I am your godmother you know. I think I'm owed at least one visit every three months."

"But does Malfoy really want me?" Lorcan asked, changing the subject. "I never exactly got the feeling he approved of me."

"Well he knows when someone's good," Ginny said. "And he wants only the best for his team."

"What would I be doing?" Lorcan asked.

"Campaign manager," Ginny said.

Lorcan let out a low whistle. "He wants me to run his campaign?" he said incredulously. "He called me an unprincipled toad with more money than sense about two months ago."

"You are an unprincipled toad," Ginny said laughing a little. "But you do know how to win and that's what Scorpius wants."

"A change would be nice," Lorcan said meditatively. "I mean everyone high up in the ministry now is about three-hundred years old."

"Exactly," Ginny said. "And Drudge is terrible. You know that."

"I'm practically the Minister's right hand man now though," Lorcan said. "And Malfoy and I rarely see eye to eye on anything. How do I know he won't boot me off his staff once I win him the election."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" Ginny noted. "And he won't because he's very principled."

"He's a little bit of a cold fish isn't he?" Lorcan asked. "The most life I've ever seen from him is when he gatecrashed your daughter's wedding. How do I know he has the passion it takes to win this?"

"Just talk to him for about ten minutes and you'll see why he should be Minister," Ginny said. "You know you want to do this. With Scorpius you can make a difference. And while I'm sure being the Minister's lapdog-"

Lorcan let out a slightly surprised snort at this.

"Is a lot of fun," Ginny continued ignoring him. "People like Scorpius are our future. And you know you want to be a part of that future."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So another one. I'm not doing so bad am I? Please tell me what you thinkk :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: So warning. You might have noticed the change in rating for this story so if you have a problem with M-ish scenes do not read after the first break in text. I'm very very sorry if anyone has a problem with this. **

* * *

><p>"You're in?"<p>

"Aunt Ginny makes a surprisingly good argument."

"Not that surprising," Scorpius said, his tone measured. "But we're playing this my way. No funny business."

"You've hired me to run your campaign," Lorcan said. "And I will attempt to do this to the best of my ability. So you have to listen to me. Otherwise there's no point of me being here."

"I'll listen to you," Scorpius said. "But at the end of the day this is my campaign. I have to run on what I believe is right."

Lorcan sighed. "I told Aunt Ginny you were a stick-in-the-mud. But as long as you listen to what I have to say I think we'll be fine."

"Its good to have you on board," Scorpius said, holding out his hand and allowing himself a smile.

"First we have to clean up your image," Lorcan said in a businesslike manner. "You can't accept public donations from anyone even remotely connected to the Death Eaters. If they want to give it to you privately, fine. But otherwise politely decline."

"I'm connected to the Death Eaters," Scorpius said, his eyebrow raised.

"That's why you can't afford to have any of them help you out," Lorcan said.

"Most of his childhood friends are well associated with-" Rose began.

"This is an absolute no," Lorcan said. "And Rose, you know I personally appreciate all your clothes but if you want any of the older, less open minded generation to vote for your boyfriend, your skirts are going to have to be way longer."

"Dick," Rose said, stung. "I don't think the way I dress has any impact of Scorpius' policies."

"But people don't vote for policies," Lorcan said. "They vote because they like the look of the candidate. It helps that you two are…well…attractive and young and vigourous looking."

"Vigourous?" Scorpius asked. "We're not running a marathon."

"Oh yes you are," Lorcan said. "You're running the marathon of your lives. And if you win you'll be running it for the next four years."

"I'm halfway through Healer training," Rose said. "Do I need to leave? If it can help-"

"No," Scorpius said firmly. "If you leave I'm dropping out."

"Rose is right," Lorcan said. "Right now you need her to be around all the time. She might need to leave."

"Rose has nothing to do with this," Scorpius said. "She is not making sacrifices."

"Rose has everything to do with this," Lorcan said. "She's the reason you can run. Your association with the Weasleys and by extension with the Potters is the reason people will take you seriously as a candidate. Otherwise they'd just think you wanted to bring Voldemort back from the dead and help him take over the Ministry."

"You're a massive dick," Rose said. "You know that right."

"I tell the truth," Lorcan said unapologetically. "You have a lot going for you Malfoy. You're young, sincere, and have the backing of the most famous wizarding family in history. Use it properly and we'll give the Minister a run for his money."

* * *

><p>"I don't like him very much," Rose said after Lorcan had left. "His brother was weird but always nicer."<p>

"He's right," Scorpius said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The only reason I can run is because of you."

"So?" Rose said scornfully. "The reason you'll be great is because of you. Who cares if you need Uncle Harry or Mum's help to get there?"

"I do," he said with a sigh. "It just seems wrong on some level."

"Well then you're being stupid." Rose said. "Look about the Healer training, I can just do it later. After the campaign."

"You aren't quitting," Scorpius said, gently stroking her cheek. "While you're saving lives I'll just ask Al to be your replacement. He won't mind."

Scorpius kissed her and she felt a sudden surge of affection for him.

"As long as you don't do this with him," she said cheekily. "I guess we're fine."

"Speaking of training," he said. "Don't you have a double shift that started approximately ten minutes ago."

"I swapped it with Travers," she said. "Now I have two double shifts next week. I thought I should be here for this."

"Well I have a free evening too," he said. "How about have some normal people fun."

"I don't think ministerial candidates have normal people fun," she said. "Its scandalous."

"I wasn't suggesting we go out and get drunk," he said. "How about a date? Right here? I'll cook."

"Well that does sound appealing," Rose said with a smile.

"And," he said, his voice deepening a little. "There's absolutely no point in me cooking you a massive dinner if we don't work up a bit of an appetite is there?"

"I like the sound of that even more," Rose said, with a slightly breathy laugh, her eyes widening a little at the intensity in Scorpius' expression.

He pulled her towards him and suddenly she was straddling him on the sofa.

"I think this is the longest we've ever gone without sex," Rose said. "I mean the last time was what? A week ago? When you announced your candidacy."

"Shh," he said, cutting her off with a kiss.

"Don't you want to take this to the bedroom?" she asked as he moved his lips to her neck.

"I highly doubt we could make it there," he mumbled and briefly wondered how he had lived more than twenty years of his life without Rose. If she went away now he doubted he could survive more than a day.

She pulled her dress off over her head and Scorpius was quite happy to see that she had forgone a bra.

He gently brushed his fingers over her nipples, feeling them harden as she moaned.

He flipped her over so she was under him. "It's a good thing your couch is so big," she said breathlessly as Scorpius made his way down her body, kissing the inside of her thigh.

He slowly pulled down her underwear, but Rose decided that she had enough of him calling the shots. That's what had always made their sex absolutely mind blowing. It was both pleasure and a competition. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly tracing his pale skin with her hands. She moved her hips a little and could feel him stiffen under her. Pleased with his body's response, she let her hands move down to the waistband of his trousers.

"You're a tease you know that," he said, his ordinarily slivery eyes almost a dark grey with lust.

"Well it has been a while," she said. "Might as well do it right."

He let out something between a grunt and a growl as she pulled his pants down and moved her body even closer to his if that were even possible at this moment.

As she nuzzled his neck she felt him enter her. He started moving his hips and she could feel something building in the pit of her stomach. He moved faster and faster and as he picked up his pace she knew she was almost at breaking point. She gasped as she felt waves of pleasure crashing over her. Scorpius always had a remarkable ability to hold out and it was only after he gave her another incredible orgasm, did he finally come.

"Built up enough of an appetite yet?" she asked, absentmindedly stroking his hair. His head was on her chest and she felt incredible contented.

"I think so," he mumbled into her skin. "I was thinking lasagna. Then we can go for round two while it's in the oven."

"Lorcan was right," Rose said with a mischievous smile. Scorpius lifted his head up and looked at her enquiringly. "You are quite…vigourous."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So after a complete lack of Rose and Scorpius action in the last few chapters I thought you might like it. But I could be wrong too. Anyway tell me what you think of this. Its the first time I've actually written something that was so blatantly a sex scene and I hope I didn't mess it up too badly or use too many cliches. Its just its quite difficult to write a good sex scene isn't it? Anyway I hope you liked this and please do tell me what you think. Oh and what you think of Lorcan too. Because I quite like him tbh. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"So are you leaving?" Daemon asked.

"You don't have to sound quite so pleased," Lily said, attempting to keep her tone light.

"I'm not," he said. "Its just that…I don't like hurting you."

"I know," she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Because I mean I can move out y'know. I mean I don't mind."

"I've got a reservation at the Smiling Hippogriff," she said. "I didn't really fancy going to stay with Mum and Dad."

"Will you be alright?" he asked. His expression was a little difficult to read. Lily wasn't sure if he was upset she was leaving or glad he could finally go after Lucy again.

"I'll be fine," she said, with more confidence than she felt. "You take care of yourself."

He walked up to her and gently kissed her on the head. "You too," he said quietly.

As she left she felt an odd wrenching feeling in her gut. The door shut behind her and she knew this chapter in her life was done forever.

* * *

><p>The Smiling Hippogriff wasn't a very fancy hotel so she was rather surprised to see her sister-in-law at the reception area. Sophie wasn't exactly Lily's favourite person but as she walked through the glass doors she figured that she had better say hello. Before she could do that her brother walked up to Sophie and quickly kissed her neck. And that wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that i<em>t was the wrong brother<em>.

Lily blinked several times before she determined that what she was seeing was actually Albus Potter kissing his brother's wife. Then she felt slightly sick. What on earth was Al playing at? She wondered if they had seen her, but they seemed to wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

Of all the stupid things that tosser could do, she fumed in her head. Sophie? Really? It had been bad enough when James married that slag, now she had to go and screw up Lily's other brother too.

At the back of her mind Lily knew she was being rather unfair. After all Al didn't look like he was being coerced into anything he didn't want and it does take two to tango but she just didn't like Sophie at all. And Al wasn't cheating on anyone unlike her.

Well he is sleeping with his brother's wife, the little voice in the back of her head said. That doesn't exactly seem like an honourable thing to do.

Lily waited until they had left (no doubt to have highly immoral sex) before she went to the reception area and got the keys to her room.

She sat on her bed, the sight she had just witnessed in the lobby effectively ensuring she didn't think about the depressing situation she was currently in. Should she tell James? Should she just leave it be? Or should she yell at Al a little because what he was doing was so far out of line she doubted he could even see the line anymore. I mean she knew she had done some pretty messed up things in her time. She had kissed her cousin's boyfriend once or twice. Though as she had recently found out, it was before they were actually together. But she had thought they were together so that was bad wasn't it? She had cheated on her boyfriend (not Daemon of course) but then he had cheated on her too so she guessed that made them even. But still, she had never slept with anyone married. Especially none of her family member's spouses. But then Sophie and James were different than other people. They rarely attempted to keep their affairs a secret. It had shocked everyone first, especially her poor Gran but they had all gotten used to it over time. Still she highly doubted James would be pleased his wife was screwing his brother. And they weren't even trying to hide it particularly hard. I mean what if she had been a reporter? She had to have a discussion with her brother. She just wasn't sure which one.

* * *

><p>James, completely unaware of what was going on on the other side of the country was currently having the time of his life wearing the Puddlemere blue. Despite the rest of his team groaning about the fact that there was so much mud and rain flying around they could hardly see, he had never felt more alive.<p>

He had missed Quidditch. Real Quidditch, not the crap they played in America. He had missed the stakes, missed the knowledge that though he was probably the best player on the pitch there were plenty of others who could give him a run for his money.

As he gently landed on the ground, Quaffle in hand he was met by the grouchy looks of his teammates, who had all gathered under the stands.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're making us look bad mate," Will Broadhurst said with a mock scowl. "No one else ever wants to be out in this weather."

"You try playing Quidditch with a bunch of yanks," James said. And then trust me. You'll miss this."

"Of course," Gwendolyn Feeney said with a smile. "After all who likes being clean. Not me certainly."

"Ah Gwenny my love," James said. "You haven't even seen dirt yet. You should try coming to one of my parties. You won't get the dirty feeling out for months."

"Is that an invitation James Potter?" she asked flirtily.

"Of course it is," he said, deciding in about two seconds that he was throwing a party. "Everyone can come by my place Saturday. I'll send you an owl with directions."

"You weren't going to throw a party were you?" an amused voice said after everyone else had left.

"Not exactly planning on it," James said, just noticing the skinny medi-witch who had been picking up her supplies.

"You don't seem like the sort of person who plans much stuff," she said.

"I'm not really," he said, liking the look of the pale, rather scrawny looking girl. "You wouldn't want to come to my party would you?"

"You don't even know my name," she said, with a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind finding out," he said.

"Fine," she said. "Its Gladys. But if you call me Gladys I will punch you. And I won't even bother healing you after that."

"So what should I call you then?" he asked, liking her more and more.

"You can call me Lee," she said. "It sounds enough like a first name so people don't find it weird."

"Okay Lee," James said. "Do you want to come to my party?"

"I think I'll give it a miss," she said, her brown eyes impish. "I don't exactly fancy waking up not remembering my own name, and I feel like that's quite likely at one of your parties."

"Well if you change your mind," James said. "My door is always open."

"Along with your fly," Lee muttered, and then looked rather shocked that she had said it.

"What was that?" James asked, distinctly amused.

"Oh nothing," she said waving her hand. "But I reckon you should get into the showers. That is unless you'd prefer I treat you for hypothermia."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So here you go. A little more Sophie and James, who this story was originally meant to be about. I guess I just really like Rose and Scorpius and can't seem to let go of them. I've actually been thinking and I think this story might be even longer than This 'Aint A Scene. Just 'cause that one (despite some deviations) was mostly only focused on Rose and Scorpius. This one is about the three Potters and Rose. So I do hope thats okay. And I also promise to try and not take massive breaks. Though I do think I've been doing quite well lately. Anyway tell me what you think :) **


	9. Chapter 9

James now had a party to plan. He also realized that he could possibly use this as an excuse to see Ariana. I mean they were friends weren't they? So there was no problem inviting her to a party. And if he called Lily she'd probably show up anyway.

Speaking of, he'd better pay Lily a visit. He had gotten a brief letter from her telling him she was moving out and going and staying at that slightly shady hotel. He would have offered to let her stay but he didn't imagine his wife would be too happy. He wondered if he was going to have to punch Zabini in the face. The fact that they were all adults now hadn't made him any less protective of his sister. And why shouldn't he be protective of her he thought, a little angrily. The world hadn't been entirely kind. Never as smart or as dynamic as Rose, who she was constantly compared to, trying to live in the shadow of a famous family, never able to have fulfilling relationships. But she still soldiered on and that was commendable in its own way.

He lay back on his couch exhausted by his day. Every part of him ached but it was a good ache. He wondered when his wife was coming back but was honestly too tired to care too much. After all there was nothing better than…

"Wake up sleepyhead," his wife said suddenly. He awoke with a start.

"Where were you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Shopping," she replied a mischievous smile on her face.

"You look far too happy," he noted.

"I got a really nice pair of shoes," she said, holding up a bag.

"And had some really nice sex too I see," James said dryly.

"Possibly," she said with a smile. "Better than I've had with you for a while."

"That's good to know," he said, pressing the side of slightly aching forehead.

"Well you've having a bit of a dry spell," she said. "Saving yourself for your virgin?"

"What if I said I was trying to be faithful?" he asked.

"I'd say you were a liar," she replied with an easy laugh.

"Where did we go wrong Soph?" he asked suddenly.

"Wouldn't say we've gone that wrong," she said. "We're both happy aren't we?"

"Not with each other though," he replied. "I don't know but I always figured I would meet some girl at Hogwarts like dad did, have some sort of life changing epiphany and marry her the minute I turned seventeen."

"So what happened then?" Sophie asked, well aware that this was going to be one of those rare, completely honest conversations.

"I don't know," James said, sitting up. "I guess I never found anyone at Hogwarts. Just slept around. And then I became a Quidditch player. And for some reason I never found anyone. And then I met you and it was like…I dunno…seeing in colour for the first time."

"That's quite an impressive line," Sophie said, keeping her tone purposely light so he wouldn't see how much this was affecting her.

"And I wasted it on someone I'm already married to," he said the corners of his mouth lifting briefly into a smile.

"It was a little like seeing in colour for me to," she said softly, utterly serious for once. "But not all at once. It was like bits of colour just crept into everything to do with you. And it was scary James. You scared me."

"Why?" he asked intently. "Why did I scare you?"

"Because you were a good person and good people are scary," she said.

"I don't think I'm a very good person anymore," he mumbled.

"And I think that might be a little bit my fault," she said, impulsively taking his hand.

"Nah," he said, with a slightly forced smile. "Its probably all that popularity y'know, might've gone to my head. I mean I can't help that I'm practically perfect."

"You're incredibly obnoxious," she said, giggling as he pulled her closer to him. "You know that, don't you?"

"I know you're probably tired out with all the extra-marital sex-"

"Since when do you use words like extra-marital?" she asked, settling into the comfortable space under his arm.

"Since that practically became my life," he said, playing with the ends of her hair, with his free arm.

"I'm not sure if I like honest James so much," she said, her tone rather belying her words. "I kind of prefer passive aggressive James."

"As I was saying," he said with a smile. "I think we should go visit my sister."

"We?" Sophie asked. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," James said. "She just doesn't quite see eye to eye with you in some situations. And I kind of want you to be there. With me."

"James I am not coming to visit your sister," Sophie said.

James sighed and Sophie felt the camaraderie that had characterized the situation disappear.

"I suppose I can visit her myself," he said, getting up and moving away from the sofa. He walked toward the fireplace, picking up a handful of Floo powder from the tub next to it.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Sophie asked, unable to keep a tinge of desperation out of her voice.

"I don't think so," James said flatly. He pointed at the fireplace. "_Incendio."_

"Come home soon though," Sophie said quietly as he threw the powder into the flames and said the name of Lily's hotel.

He emerged from a slightly strange smelling fireplace and went to the reception area.

"Hello," he said to the blonde, bored looking receptionist who immediately perked up when she was who it was. She was quite pretty too, James noted.

"Hi there," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Come to see your sister?"

"Yeah," he said, with an easy smile. "Do you mind telling me her room number?"

"713," the receptionist said. "I could show you the way if you want..." She trailed off suggestively.

"Nah," he said, "I don't want to be any trouble love."

"It's no trouble Mr. Potter," she said, her eyes sparkling with promise.

And then, thinking of his wife who had so recently been in someone else bed he though why not.

"Sure," he said.

He followed the blonde witch up the staircase.

"You need to invest in elevators," he said, after they got to the sixth floor.

"Elevators?" she asked.

"Muggle invention," he said. "Wizards use them all the time in America."

"Well the Americans were always a little more modern than us," the witch said. "But if you're tired…"

"Professional Quidditch player," he said with a grin. "Don't tire that easy."

"A pity," the witch said. "Because I could use a break."

"Could you now?" he asked.

"I mist certainly could," she replied, pushing him against a wall and practically attacking his face.

Merlin she's enthusiastic he thought as her tongue found its way down his throat.

She detached herself from him long enough to tap the wall with her wand and opened up something that looked distinctly like a Hogwarts broom cupboard.

"Memories," James said with a grin.

She didn't say anything, just pulled him into the cupboard by his collar and picked up where she left off.

After they were done James felt oddly unsatisfied. There was a hollowness in his chest that he didn't quite understand.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So here's the next chapter. I've also started a Marauder's era story thats sort of about Lily Evans. So I would absolutely love it i you checked that outt. Its called Been There, Done That. I promise I won't give up on this one though. I just sort of had an idea for that and just went with it. But anyway. Tell me what you think of this chapter :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"James," Lily said, with surprise when he appeared on her doorstep.

He looked rather drained and for a brief second, rather old. But then he smiled and he looked like James again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…right," she said. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little worriedly. His sister seemed weirdly jumpy.

"Yeah," she said, rather too quickly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No no," she said. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Lily," he said, understandingly. "Its okay to be upset. I mean you're going through a rough patch but it happens to everyone."

"Huh?" she said blankly.

"Your break up," he said, looking at her strangely. "Merlin. What's gotten into you?"

"I told you I was fine," she snapped.

"I just came to see if you were doing okay," he said slowly.

Her face softened at that. If he didn't know better he'd say she looked positively guilty.

"Have you talked to Al recently?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Haven't really had much time," James said. "But speaking of family time, I'm throwing a party this Saturday."

"A party?" Lily asked, abstractedly. "Oh."

"Do you want to come?" James asked.

"Yeah sure," she said, obviously not really listening to him. Lily had been trying to figure out what to do for hours now. The fact that James had suddenly decided to play big brother wasn't really making her decision any easier. He was just standing there, with such concern in his eyes as she practically betrayed him.

"It'll be fun," he said. "It'll take your mind off all of this. Speaking of all of this. Why aren't you staying at Mum's or Gran's? I mean sure they can be kind of annoying but it has to be better than this dump."

"I don't expect you to get it," Lily said waspishly. What was wrong with her brother tonight? He was acting practically parental.

"I seriously don't," he sighed. "Anyway I thought you wouldn't mind going out for a drink. Getting trashed is always fun after a break up."

"But getting trashed with your older brother is a bit odd," Lily remarked, giggling at the slightly hurt expression of James' face.

"Hey I'm a cool older brother," he said. "Not a stick in the mud like Al."

"You're the most conservative person I know," she said laughing, because James had gone from looking hurt to downright indignant.

"I'm the opposite of conservative," he said firmly. "I mean you've read the papers haven't you?"

"I don't need to read the papers to know you," Lily said. "We did in fact share a home for the better part of our lives. And you're a conservative at heart."

"Come on Lily," James said, coaxingly. "Lets go out and have a good time."

"Not a chance," Lily said firmly.

But about twenty minutes later, she found herself sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with her brother, who seemed determined to set the record for the number of bottles of Firewhiskey consumed in a single night.

"Don't you have practice tomorrow?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow as he ordered a second bottle.

"Possibly," he said, downing a quarter of the bottle.

"You're going to die," she said.

"Nah Sophie has cupboards full of Hangover Potions," he said casually. "We need it."

"Sophie makes Hangover Potions?" Lily asked, impressed in spite of herself.

"She's not dumb," James said. "Even though you treat her like she is. When I met her she was studying to be a Potioneer."

"You've never told me that," Lily said.

"You never asked," James replied.

"James?" someone said from behind him and suddenly he felt tightness in his chest.

"Hey," he said quietly, turning around to face the woman who had haunted his dreams.

They looked at each other, not saying a word, until Lily who certainly didn't have time for her brother's nonsense on a night as bad as the one she had been having knocked him on the back of the head.

"Stop staring at her like you're looking for ways to skin her," said Lily acerbically.

Ariana blushed and, to Lily's horror, so did James.

"It's good to see you," James said softly.

"You too," Ariana replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow. Well this could complicate things couldn't it? The last thing she needed was her brother having an affair with her best friend while her other idiot brother screwed around with aforementioned brother's wife. Honestly with the crap her family pulled she didn't even have time to think about the fact that she had just broken up with someone who she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Where was her week on the couch reading bad tabloids and crying into tubs of ice cream? Instead she had to run after her practically brain dead brothers and make sure they didn't do something ridiculously stupid.

"Do you want something to drink Ariana?" Lily asked pointedly, after she thought the intense staring had gotten rather out of hand.

"Oh I'm here with work friends," Ariana said, gesturing to a group of athletic, rather handsome wizards sitting at the end of the bar.

"You work with those guys?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do," Ariana said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"They're fit," Lily said, looking a particularly muscular looking bloke with evident appreciation.

"That they are," Ariana agreed.

"Do you think so?" James asked, sounding oddly choked.

"How's Sophie doing?" Ariana asked, abruptly changing the subject. James' intensity was making her incredibly uncomfortable. It had been an age since she had last seen him but nothing had changed. She still felt almost indecently attracted to him. You would think that all the debauchery that had been meticulously described by every tabloid from both sides of the Atlantic would have some affect on his face. But no, he was still as unbearably appealing as ever. At the very least, she reasoned, he ought to have a couple more lines on his face. At least a couple.

"Sophie's good," he said, rather shortly.

"That's nice," she said. "Well I had better be…"

"Yeah you probably should," he said, his gaze as intense as ever.

His eyes followed her as she made her way to her friends. It was only when Lily whacked him in the arm that he looked away.

"What was that for?" he asked, his tone injured.

"I thought it was a one off thing," Lily said, her tone distinctly pointed. "It was a wedding thing. Everyone falls in love at weddings."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said.

"I was getting married," Lily said. "I was distracted, not blind."

"I swear, nothing happened," he said. "Nothing."

"That's because she has morals," Lily said, whacking him in the arm again. "Honestly I just had an incredibly awful and serious break up and I can't even be sad about it because I have brothers with the brains of Flobberworms!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yes it has been terribly long and I am a terrible person. Terrible terrible. But I've had lots of scary scary exams which are over and annoying college problems but its all settled now and I'm going to King's College London in September! So that'll be funfun. Anyway tell me what you think, and I promise I'll try to write quicker. **


	11. Chapter 11

"A party?" Rose asked incredulously. "You're throwing a party?"

"Well why not Rosie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And I would've thought you'd be more enthusiastic. Plenty of opportunity for dancing on tables."

"I'm a reformed soul," Rose said primly.

"Ah of course," James said. "When you want to be Mrs. Minister you have to keep your pants on at all times."

"Mrs. Minister?" Rose said, her tone rather dangerous.

"Aw Rosie, you know I'm only teasing," he said with a happy sort of smile, that Rose couldn't help but return.

"Though that is something to consider," she said with a sigh. "Skeeter's honestly become worse since the announcement."

"Yeah she sneaked in after you," James said, subtly gesturing toward the vicious blonde journalist sitting in the corner of the restaurant.

"See," she said. "It's only one o'clock. Does she really think I'll be doing something scandalous in broad daylight?"

"She lives in hope," James said, waving to Skeeter who looked rather put out that she had been discovered.

"I just had a shift from hell," Rose said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And I have Scorpius' fundraising lunch tomorrow. I highly doubt I can get to your party."

"Come on Rose," he cajoled. "You like my parties. They're always fun. And bring Malfoy along. He could do with a bit of fun. He's been running around kissing babies for the last week, which couldn't have been easy on his nerves."

"Fundraising tomorrow," Rose said. "Do you not listen to a word I say?"

"I have to come to that too," James pointed out. "Just shove a few hangover potions down his throat and he'll be fine."

"And you've literally given me no time to even think about it," Rose said. "I mean you could've owled."

"Can you even hear yourself speak?" James asked. "You basically just said you couldn't come to a party because I didn't tell you in advance. What happened to you Rosie? You used to be able to throw a dress on and get going in five minutes flat."

"Well now I have a job from hell," she said, snappily. "And a boyfriend who wants to be the Minister for Magic."

"Details details," James said dismissively. "I'll tell you what. Sleep off that last shift and shower, because you smell like dead people and then come home by eight."

"It's starting at eight?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Well family should be there early," James said. "Rose I swear if you don't come I'll tell everyone about that time you got into Uncle Ron's Firewhiskey stash, threw up all over the kitchen floor and blamed it on Hugo."

"You're resorting to blackmail?" Rose asked. "Really?"

"I just don't want you to turn into Molly," James said.

Rose gasped. "You take that back," she said. "At least I still shave my legs."

"Just you wait," James said, shaking his head with mock sadness. "In a couple of months you too will be a hairy, friendless loner with several nifflers in her backyard."

"Fine," Rose said, glaring at him. "I'll come to your stupid party and I'll drag Scorpius along."

"That's all I needed to hear," James said, sounding far too satisfied with himself.

"But when Lorcan Scamander starts blowing his top the next morning because Scorpius looks more like a homeless felon than a ministerial candidate I will send him to yell at you," Rose warned.

"Oh Scamander's going to be there," James said nonchalantly. "I've invited everyone."

* * *

><p>Rose was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Scorpius came up behind her, spun her around and kissed her.<p>

"Now you've made me ruin my eyeliner," she remonstrated.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"You seem far too happy," she said, wiping off the uneven black line above her eye."

"Do you know how long its been since I've gone to an actual party?" Scorpius said.

"Hey I've been party deprived for much longer than you," Rose said. "And you don't see me giggling like a twelve year old."

"Well that's your fault," Scorpius said. "No one said Healer training was easy."

"Well since you're so eager we had better get there quickly," Rose said, smoothening down her electric blue dress.

"You look beautiful by the way," Scorpius said, kissing her on the cheek again.

"I know," she said with a smirk.

They flooed to James and Sophie's huge house.

"I should become a professional Quidditch player," Rose said, looking at the elaborate living room appreciatively.

"You made it," Sophie said, sounding distinctly unenthusiastic. "I'll go call James."

"Well its nice to see she's as awful as ever," Rose said, after their hostess had left the room.

"Rose!" James said, walking in with a large drink in his hand.

"What is that?" Rose asked, riveted by the odd colour the alcohol.

"This is rum, vodka, tequila and gin," he said triumphantly. "It's brilliant."

"It sounds disgusting," Rose said.

"Well Muggles created it," James said. "It's called Long Island Iced Tea."

"Does it have any tea in it?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Nope," James said. "I never get these Muggles. They do figure out cool ways to get drunk though."

"Oyehh Potter!" a cry came from the fireplace as several large men tumbled out.

"I assume this is your Quidditch team," Rose said, as the large men jumped on to her cousin displaying general animal spirits.

"You guessed right Rosie," James said with a laugh. "Now who wants a Long Island Iced Tea?"

The Quidditch team all hollered in general assent and went to the makeshift bar that James had set up at the corner of the room, which was being staffed by several extremely professional looking house-elves.

"Come on Rose," James said. "I'll get you a drink."

Very soon the entire room was packed with people and to Rose's annoyance Lorcan Scamander had turned up as well.

"Look Scamander," she said, when she found himself standing next to him. " I know you don't think this is a good idea but we'll be at the lunch tomorrow looking like Merlin's gift to man so don't worry about it."

"When did I say this was a bad idea?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just here to enjoy myself. As long as you two don't pull something stupid I can't see why we all can't have fun."

Rose glared at him suspiciously while he smiled at her winningly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said. "I think I'm going to try one of those Long Island Iced Teas that your cousin has been going on about."

"It's your funeral," Rose muttered under her breath as he made his way to the bar.

"One Long Island Iced Tea," Lorcan said to the diminutive house-elf.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone said.

He turned around to find Lily Potter sipping on a dark-ish beverage.

"I'll have what you're having then," he said, with a grin. "It's been a while hasn't it baby Potter."

"Oh I can have a Long Island Iced Tea," she said. "But you're far too much of a lightweight to even think about it."

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"I can just tell," she said.

"I see you're as hostile as ever baby Potter," he said.

"Here's sir's Iced Tea," the house-elf squeaked, thrusting a tall glass into his hand.

"And you're still a dick," she said.

"Guilty," he said, raising his glass to her.

To Lily Potter's horror she found herself observing that despite his obvious dick-ish-ness, Lorcan Scamander was undoubtedly a rather good looking specimen of the male variety. Maybe it was his rather wicked, elfin features, or maybe it was the fact that despite the fact he was entirely clothed it was blatantly obvious that he had what could only be described as a rather hunky body. Whatever it was Lily suddenly felt the urge to find one of James' spare bedrooms and rip the clothes off of the man smirking in front of her. She quickly set aside her drink. Screwing Scamander would definitely not be a good step.

"Done already?" Lorcan asked, amused. "I guess you're the lightweight."

"Taking a break," Lily said. "This is my second. I know how to be sensible Scamander."

"If that's how you want to play it," he said with a shrug.

"Ah fuck off," she said, thankful that her brief attraction to him had disappeared.

"I think I quite like it here," he said meditatively taking a sip of his drink. "I think I'll stay."

"You're the single biggest annoyance I have ever met," Lily said bitingly.

"And you're a lightweight," he replied.

She let out a huff, grabbed her drink off the bar counter and downed a good portion of it.

"Just try me Scamander," she said.

He laughed delightedly. "It'd be my pleasure."

"A round of tequila shots please," Lily said, glaring at Scamander.

"Tequila already Potter?" Lorcan asked. "I haven't even finished my Iced Tea."

"Well then I guess you had better get started," Lily said. "Instead of sipping it like it's your morning coffee."

Lorcan obliged, finishing his drink much faster than was advisable.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked, holding up a tequila shot which he took from her with an amused expression.

He had always known that Lily Potter was beautiful but all of a sudden she seemed far more interesting. There was a hint of recklessness in her behavior that was a definite turn on.

They clinked glasses and downed the shot, not bothering with salt or lime.

"Another round," Lily said.

"Take it easy Potter," Lorcan said with a laugh. "You wouldn't want to do something you might regret."

"I've done plenty that I regret already," Lily said. "It really doesn't matter anymore."

"Its all up to you," Lorcan shrugged as the house-elf served up two more shots. "I'd much rather we get salt and lime though."

Lily just nodded and asked the house-elf for a bowl of salt. She put salt between her thumb and forefinger while Lorcan got a plate of lime wedges from the obliging house-elves.

"Ready?" she asked as he put salt on his hand.

He nodded and she licked the salt off her hand in one practiced sweep of her tongue and threw back the shot.

Lorcan grinned and followed suit. The sight of Lily Potter's tongue licking something off anything would undoubtedly cause anyone attracted to the female sex a certain amount of pleasure.

"Ready for round three?" she asked, challengingly.

"Slow down cowboy," he said, laughingly. "Give that at least a second to settle in."

"Lightweight," she scoffed.

He supposed that was true. He could already feel himself getting slightly lightheaded. The speed at which he had consumed his iced tea, not to mention the two shots he had in quick succession had made him feel rather uninhibited.

"Alright," he said, knowing he was going to regret it in the morning. "Bring it on."

As the effect of the third shot began to settle in Lily realized that she was feeling less and less annoyed with Lorcan Scamander by the minute.

"Oof," a rather large Quidditch player careered into Lily.

"If anymore people arrive this place'll explode," Lorcan said.

"We could always take this upstairs," Lily said, well aware that by inviting Scamander into a bedroom alone she was making a decision that couldn't be unmade. But a sort of recklessness had overtaken her. If her brothers could sleep with totally inappropriate people so could she. And Scamander was definitely totally and entirely inappropriate.

"Can we have a bottle of tequila?" she asked the house-elf, who looked rather shocked by her request but handed her one nonetheless.

"I'll take the shot glasses and the tequila and you get the salt and lime," she said authoritatively.

"Yes ma'am," he said, mock saluting her.

They walked upstairs, the tension between them growing with every step.

Lily opened the door of a bedroom and finding it unoccupied settled herself on the floor. Lorcan sat next to her, his side just about touching hers but not quite. She slowly opened the bottle of alcohol and poured it into the glasses. She turned around to face him and gently took hold of his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice suddenly a few octaves lower.

She just smiled wickedly and put salt on his wrist. She bent her head down and slowly licked it off. He breathed deeply as her tongue lingered on his skin. She straightened up, picked up the shot glass and downed it. She bit down on the lime.

"Your turn," she said, holding out her arm.

But instead of taking it he gently pushed her down and brushed her hair away from her neck. He sprinkled some salt just below her collarbone and licked it off. He drank the shot and bit down on the lime as she sat up.

"You're up again Potter," he said but instead of reaching for the salt Lily pulled him towards her. She pressed a rather chaste kiss to his lips and moved away.

"Take off your shirt," she said, her voice rasping slightly.

He pulled it off as quickly as possible and it was now her turn to push him down on the carpet and she straddled him. The salt was sprinkled on his well-defined abdomen and he could feel himself stiffen as she licked it off. After she finished her shot he flipped her over so she was now on the bottom.

"I think I've had enough," he murmured and he kissed her, pressing his whole body on to her.

"Lightweight," she whispered, when he let her up for air.

"Shut up," he said, effectively silencing her with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know its been an age and I really do suck but I promise I'll be better. Its just been an extraordinarily busy summer but all my friends are heading off to uni but since I'm going to the UK I start a month later. I hope it hasn't been so long that people don't remember what happened. Anyway please tell me what you think and thank you to everyone who reviewed :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Ariana Longbottom arrived at the party after it was in full swing. She had spent hours on end trying to decide whether or not to come but in the end she felt like she had to. She had a morbid sort of curiosity that made her wonder about his life with his beautiful wife. She wasn't hung up on him. Or at least that was what she tried to tell herself. Because getting hung up on married men was never a healthy thing to do. Especially a married man she barely knew. She spotted Lily at the bar and began to make her way towards her.

The all of a sudden an excitable, athletic looking man thrust a shot in her hand and urged her to drink it. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, she gulped it down, feeling the alcohol sting the back of her throat. She looked at the man who had handed her the alcohol and vaguely recognized him from a Quidditch magazine.

"Do you want to dance?" the man shouted over the noise of the party.

She just nodded and they made their way to the mass of gyrating bodies.

"The name's Will," the man shouted.

"Ariana," she shouted back.

Will seemed perfectly happy to continue dancing without any further introductions and Ariana just went along with it. Her eyes scanned the darkened room for signs of James Potter to no avail. Suddenly she felt terribly alone. Especially since Lily seemed to be having a deeply intense conversation with one of the Scamander twins. Ariana mentally cursed herself for bothering to come to this place where she felt like she was being practically suffocated by the amount of bodies.

"Can I get something to drink?" she yelled over the pandemonium.

"Sure," he shouted back and led her out of the epicenter of the chaos. He found them a pair of unoccupied chairs and sat her down with the promise to save him the seat.

"I'll be back in a second," he said. "What do you want?"

"Firewhiskey's good," she said.

Sure enough Will came back with a large Firewhiskey for her and a massive dark coloured drink for himself.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Some tea thing," Will said. "James recommended it. It has four types of alcohol so it can't be bad."

"Alcohol and tea?" Ariana asked wrinkling up her nose.

"It's pretty good," he said taking a swig.

"I'll stick to Firewhiskey," she said, taking the glass from him.

"So Ariana," he said. "What do you do?"

"Curse breaker," she said, without missing a beat.

"Bollocks," he said with a snort. "You looking like a flipping model. Why would you want to work in dirty old ruins?"

"Quidditch player I assume?" she said dryly.

"Puddlemere," he said, puffing his chest out.

"Oi Broadhurst!" a short man with a prominent nose yelled. "Gwenny's gone cuckoo. Deal with her."

"Duty calls," Will said. "But I'd love to get to know you better…um…"

"Ariana," she said.

The man with the prominent nose just smirked as he led Will away.

"Broadhurst is a decent chaser," a voice said in her ear, making her jump. "But pretty lacking in the brains department. I wouldn't go for him if I were you."

"James," she said with a gasp. "You scared the daylights out me."

Sorry," he said, looking entirely unrepentant.

"Did you get someone to get rid of Will?" she asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"You know that puts you sort of high up on the stalker scale," she said.

James just shrugged sheepishly, looking rather young in that moment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said, still having to raise her voice a little even though the noise was far less in the corner they were in. Ariana briefly wondered if James had done some noise muffling charms.

James looked slightly blank. He had only planned up to getting her alone. He was now entirely unsure how to proceed.

"How have you been?" he asked rather lamely.

"Good," she said, sounding rather uncomfortable. The last time they had been alone James had kissed her rather passionately and now they were making awkward small talk.

"I've been pretty good too," he said, conversationally. "Moved back here."

"I know," Ariana said. "It was all the papers could talk about for months."

"You look through the papers to check up on me?" he asked, amused.

"Well it's hard to miss," Ariana said waspishly, taking a large sip of her Firewhiskey. "You're everywhere."

"Y'know you don't have to dig through papers to see how I'm doing," he said. "You could just write."

"Or you could just write," she said, sipping from her glass and much to her dismay, finding it almost empty.

"I'll get you a refill," James said immediately. "Just stay here."

"I'll be waiting," Ariana said, the alcohol making her much less inhibited.

She watched him disappear into the crowd of people, her chest slightly hurting at the sight of him leave. It had been almost three years and she still couldn't get rid of those feelings she had for him. It was entirely unfair she thought rather indignantly. While he had been screwing his beautiful half-Veela wife, she had been going on entirely unsatisfactory dates with colleagues and people her mother set her up with. Maybe she just hadn't met the right guy yet. Unfortunately James had been the only person in the last three years who actually got her to feel something other than mild regret. Though when she thought of James she felt major regret. And a host of other emotions she wasn't quite sure how to describe. Sure she had walked away the last time because she felt like she didn't know him well enough. Certainly not well enough to break up his marriage. But she briefly wondered if it would have been better if she had slept with him. Then he would've gotten out of her system and she would've gotten out of his.

After waiting for almost half an hour Ariana just felt rather numb. He wasn't coming back evidently. She decided to bid him adieu. This had definitely been a mistake. The effects of the Firewhiskey had worn off and all she really felt was empty.

She walked through the sea of people hoping to spot a James in the mix. She saw Lily walking up the stairs with a Scamander twin. Well at least she's having fun, Ariana thought as she watched their retreating backs. There were so many sweaty, inebriated people in the room that Ariana began to feel slightly claustrophobic, but then she saw something that made her almost heave.

Two people were in a corner (which was mostly tucked away from sight) wrapped around each other. And although Ariana couldn't quite make out the man's face since he was turned away from her, the hair was undoubtedly messy, black, Potter hair. And the girl was definitely, definitely Sophie. She had a sort of aura around her that was unmistakable, even in a darkened room.

It felt a little like cold water had been thrown over her. Of course James would be with his beautiful wife. Why would he not be with his gorgeous half-Veela of a wife?

She decided that despite the fact that she would be apparating home later she would have a drink. And a strong one too. She made her way to the bar and ordered a large vodka tonic. There was a lot about Muggles that had to be appreciated. Wizards did make alcohol that was far tastier but entirely useless when one wanted to get drunk quickly.

As she was sipping her second one when James reappeared.

"There you are," he said, sounding a little out of breath. "I thought I had lost you."

"Look," she said, slurring a little. "This was a bad idea. I never should've come. You have a wife. A wife you're obviously still in love with. Or at least attracted to since you've been going at it for the last half-hour."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, bemusedly.

"This was a bad idea," she repeated. "And I'll be out of your hair soon. I promise."

"At least let me help you get home," James said, concernedly.

"Not on your life," she said, downing the rest of her drink and getting up shakily. "You've had more to drink than me."

"Ariana," he called after her as she walked towards the fireplace. "Ariana stop."

But Ariana just picked up a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared into the green fire.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So I'm being better with updates noww. Also this is the second of the party chapters. There's definitely going to be at least one more. So I hope you like it and please tell me what you thinkk :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Albus Potter was a good man. At least that's what he wanted to be. And he tried so hard. He fought for the oppressed; he stuck up for his friends, he had even figured out how to get along with his insane family. But when it came to Sophie he just couldn't be a good man. Because from whichever angle he looked at it, he was the bad guy in this situation. And not only was he a bad guy, he was a bad guy so many times he had lost count.

But one thing Albus Potter undoubtedly wasn't was stupid. Except kissing your brother's wife in his house while there was a raging party going on was definitely a stupid thing to do. But when he had Sophie in his arms it was very easy to forget about the wrongness and general stupidity of what he was doing.

"We should get out of here," he said into her ear.

"Don't worry," she said, not moving her hands away from him.

"There are so many people here," he said, nervously. "Someone's going to see…"

"Fine," Sophie said, with bad grace. They apparated to the Smiling Hippogriff and Albus looked around furtively to make sure there weren't any journalists about.

"You're much more worried about this than me," Sophie noted.

"Oh yeah I'm just sleeping with my brother's wife. Why wouldn't I want anyone to know that," he said, sarcastically.

Sophie just pursed her lips and got them a room key. They walked upstairs in silence and Albus was glad she didn't try to make conversation because he didn't know what to say. What do you say when you're being torn apart by guilt anyway?

Sophie was entirely aware of Al's inner turmoil. She had never really had any qualms about sleeping with other people. She knew her marriage was largely a sham. But this time she had twinges of guilt. Because she knew that she could potentially damage relationships far more important than this one. Whatever people though, Sophie wasn't a bad person. She might enjoy luxury and occasionally sleep with inappropriate men but she didn't really mean to cause serious trouble. And she was well aware that this could cause a lot of trouble.

But then Al would push her hair away from her face as he kissed her and she just couldn't help herself.

Sophie fit the key into the door and Al, almost as if he was unable to help himself, put his arms around her waist. And she pressed herself into him feeling safe. The way she always felt safe in his arms. They found their way to the bed and Al quickly pulled his shirt off. Sophie ran her fingers across his chest, which was so different from his brother's. Sitting in an office all day did nothing for Al's physique, and where James was well muscled and incredibly tanned, Al was scrawny and rather pale. Their faces on the other hand were so similar Sophie often wondered if she secretly had serious issues. Because apart from the slight difference in the shape of their jaws and of course the evident difference in the shape and colour of their eyes, they could be twins.

But as Albus carefully unzipped her dress and pulled it down, she knew they were nothing alike. Al was far more cautious than James. There was a sense of urgency that always accompanied sex with James that was entirely absent here. Which was strange, because as torrid affairs go, this wasn't all that torrid. It wasn't quite like anything Sophie had ever done before.

* * *

><p>Lucy Weasley had a good life. She was extremely happy. She had just won four different journalism awards for her work in Africa and she was the press secretary on Scorpius Malfoy's campaign. And if she won she would be the Minister For Magic's press secretary. She was happy and successful. And therefore she decided to take the night off and let her hair down for one night. And James' party was definitely conducive to the letting down of one's hair. And there was literally no one who knew how to have a good time better than her cousin Rose. Except that Rose seemed oddly uptight this evening for some reason.<p>

"Look at him," Rose said, gesturing towards her boyfriend who after drinking far too much was spinning a blonde witch around the dance floor.

"Why aren't you the one being swept across the room?" Lucy asked, with a throaty laugh. "Given his reputation I would've thought you'd make sure he'd be far away from anything that was even remotely female."

"You've been away from home too long," Rose scoffed. "And besides I'm far too good in bed to give up."

"That's lovely," Lucy murmured.

"What about you?" Rose asked. "Heard you got nominated for a 'Cuffe'."

"I did," Lucy said. "I probably won't win though."

"Been doing quite a bit of winning lately though haven't you?" Rose said. Her tone was slightly pointed and Lucy immediately knew what she was getting at.

"Look Rose," she started.

"I'm not saying anything," Rose said, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm just saying you should probably give that idiot a call. Considering he just blew up a long and seemingly happy relationship for you."

"I don't want a relationship," Lucy said, a little harshly. "And I certainly don't want a relationship with my cousin's ex-boyfriend. I'm sure it's fine for some people." She looked at Rose rather pointedly. "But it's not my cup of tea."

"Oh get over yourself," Rose said (rather rudely in Lucy's opinion). "Do you think anyone's missed those longing looks over the pudding when we all meet for family campaign time?"

Lucy gasped at the unfairness of this statement. "I do not look at anyone longingly," she said.

"Oh yes you do," Rose said, sharply. "And it's driving Lily up the wall. So either you do something about it or tell that boy that you don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Like you care about Lily," Lucy said, snidely.

"You really have been away a long time," Rose sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked.

"I don't hate Lily," Rose said slowly. "I don't hate anyone really. Except for maybe Skeeter. I've grown up. And it would be lovely if people around me could do that too."

"Well speaking of people who haven't grown up," Lucy said. "I think Lily just went upstairs with your boyfriend's campaign manager."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well this is the last of the party chapters. I've actually finished the next two chapters but I'm really not very happy with them. But please tell me what you think :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Lily awoke with a blinding headache and a very naked boy in a bed that was not hers. She pushed herself up gingerly and shook Scamander awake.

"Get up," she mumbled.

He just groaned and turned around.

"Up," she said, pushing him a little harder.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he said rather indistinctly.

"You need to get out," she said, her tone taking on a hint of urgency. James had never quite managed to stop being overprotective and she had no doubt that finding Scamander entirely naked in one of his guest rooms would make him feel quite out of sorts.

"What's the time?" he asked, managing to hoist himself up.

"Ten maybe?" she said with a shrug. "I don't know."

"Oh fuck," Lorcan exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "The fundraiser."

"Yes hurry," Lily said, desperately hoping James would be too hungover to have woken up properly just yet.

Lorcan pulled on his pants quickly and there was a crack as he apparated away.

"Well goodbye to you too," Lily muttered under her breath. She knew she would have to deal with this later but all she could think about now was the fact that her head felt like it was about to explode. She collapsed back into the bed and briefly wondered how on earth her life had ended up like this. Alone in a bed, smelling distinctly of sex and stale alcohol. This wasn't exactly how she had planned it. She had decided she would be a journalist, like her mother. Have children by the time she was twenty-six. She hadn't intended on being a columnist for Witch Weekly and undoubtedly single at the age of twenty-five. And she most certainly had never intended to sleep with Lorcan Scamander.

As she made her way down the stairs she could help but feel like she had hit a low point in her life.

"So Scamander huh?" James asked when she got to the breakfast table. She groaned internally. Seated around the table were an unfortunately large number of her family members.

"You have many fine qualities cousin dearest," Rose said. "Discretion is not one of them."

"Don't you have a fundraiser to get to," Lily asked, pointedly.

"Well Scorpius just surfaced about ten minutes ago and he's now puking up everything he's eaten in the last four days," Rose replied. "So I thought I'd have a spot of breakfast."

"You seem to have come through the night unscathed," Lily noted.

"Relatively," Rose said. "Sophie makes a decent hangover potion."

"Now be generous Rose," a rather ethereal voice chided from the fireplace. "You know it's the best one you've ever had."

"Welcome back," James said to his wife as she floated over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your night?"

She ignored him and picked up a piece of toast.

"Will Scorpius be alright for the fundraiser?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I've called most of the press."

"We'll wait for him to stop vomiting his guts out and then we'll give him some of Sophie's stuff," Rose said. "He'll be fine."

"He will," Sophie agreed.

The fire in the fireplace turned green once again and a handsome man with raven black hair and pale skin stepped out.

"Xav?" James asked.

"'Lo James," Xavier Black said pleasantly.

"You do know that the party was yesterday right?" James said. "A party that you said you were going to come for."

"I'm sorry, campaign stuff. Someone had to hold down the fort," he said. "I've come to collect Malfoy."

"Did Scamander send you?" Rose asked. "Look just because he got drunk out of his wits and got taken advantage of by Lily doesn't mean the rest of us are in bad shape."

In the background there was a distinct sound of hurling as Scorpius Malfoy emptied the contents of his stomach into a pot. Rose winced.

"You took advantage of Scamander?" Xavier asked, his nose wrinkling up in disgust. "Really?"

"Scorpius is puking in the loo," Lily said. "And he's running for minister and has an important public event today. Remind me again why we're talking about who I slept with."

"Because it's Scamander," Lucy said. "He's a little gross Lily."

"I'm not going to marry him," Lily said huffily. "It was one time."

"Lots of alcohol? Deep secrets shared?" Rose said knowingly. "That's how I got together with Scorpius."

"No no," Lily said. "We literally just had sex. We barely even talked."

James' face was screwed up in a grimace.

"Oh get over yourselves," she said. "All of you. It was just a one time thing."

"Does Scamander know that?" Lucy asked.

"Everybody shut up," she said. "My head's pounding and I can't do this right now."

"Coffee?" Rose asked, thrusting a mug under her nose.

"Thank you," Lily said gratefully.

"Wait for your stomach to settle and then have some of that hangover potion," Rose said, slightly sympathetic to Lily's situation. She had been in her place multiple times but never had to deal with the rest of her family at breakfast.

Just then a pale, rather desolate looking Scorpius Malfoy emerged from the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" Sophie asked, with an impish smile.

"Not so loud," he said, croakily.

"I'll get him a triple of the potion," Sophie said, with a laugh. "Double for you Lily?"

Lily looked at Sophie her eyes wide and slightly terrified. Suddenly images of Albus passionately kissing his sister-in-law flashed across her eyes.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

The fire turned green again and an incredibly tiny, and almost frighteningly blonde witch popped out. There was a heavy sweet scent that sort of hung around her and wafted across the room. In her hands was a large package.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said shrilly.

Scorpius winced.

"And who is this?" James asked. He was an easygoing guy but he drew the line at people he had never seen before appearing in his house and squeaking early in the morning.

"This is Magnolia," Scorpius said wearily. "She's handles my scheduling."

"Are we expecting any more members of your campaign staff?" James asked.

"I hope to Merlin that we aren't," Scorpius said fervently.

"Mr. Malfoy," Magnolia said chidingly. "You should already be at The Sirius Black Memorial Hall. There's so much to discuss before we-"

"Not now Magnolia," Scorpius said pleadingly. "Can we do this later?"

Magnolia pursed her lips but said nothing.

"Do you want some breakfast?" James asked, offering her a piece of toast.

"No thank you," Magnolia said coldly. "I have already eaten."

"She's giving me a headache," Lily mumbled to Rose.

"At least you don't have to deal with her everyday," Rose muttered back. "My house smells like a blooming perfume factory."

"Here you go," Sophie said, thrusting a vile looking concoction into Scorpius's hand. "You should feel immediate relief."

"Thanks," Scorpius said gratefully.

"Quickly," Magnolia chided. She brandished the package. "I have your dress robes here so you can get changed."

Rose felt an unaccountable urge to slap her. "I'll get him there Magnolia," she said, sounding far more patient than she actually was. "Don't worry."

"That's all I've been doing lately," Magnolia said with a sniff, but gave the dress robes to Rose and allowed herself to be led to the fireplace by a relieved James.

"Merlin," James said when he got back. "Why on earth did you hire her?"

"She came with excellent qualifications," Scorpius said weakly.

"She squeaks," James said. "No qualifications can make up for that."

"Feeling better?" Rose asked Scorpius, who seemed to be less droopy.

"Definitely," he said. "This is brilliant Sophie."

"I know," she said with a grin. "Get changed and we'll get you to that fundraiser."

He quickly did as he was told and walked out looking incredibly handsome in navy blue robes.

"All set?" Rose asked. He nodded and she grabbed his hand and they apparated to the hall. When they arrived they realized it was largely deserted, with a only Scorpius's campaign staff sitting around the tables.

"I don't think apparating agreed with my stomach," Scorpius said, looking distinctly queasy.

"Just sit down," Rose said. "Merlin the amount you drank last night, I'm surprised you're even alive."

"Well why didn't you stop me then?" he asked.

"You were having a good time," Rose replied. "Have you ever known me to stop people from having a good time?"

"That's true," Scorpius said, his hand still in hers.

"You'll be fine," she said. "Just don't puke on any journalists."

He groaned. "I'm probably going to do that aren't I? And then I'll lose because who wants a Minister who projectile vomits on people?"

Rose just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're ridiculous," she said fondly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So I hope you like this chapter. I really do want to know what you think of it so please tell me :) Reviews make me very very happy :) **


	15. Chapter 15

The fact that Lorcan Scamander looked no worse for wear was something that Lily Potter was feeling increasingly resentful about. He was now smoothly talking to a square shaped wizard with an oddly shaped hat.

"The staring is creepy," Rose said in Lily's ear.

"I am not staring," Lily whispered forcefully.

"Lily I know I told you to get over Daemon and I'm sure Scamander was exceptional in bed," Rose said. "But you do not want to fall for him."

"That's never happening," Lily said firmly. "Never."

"Just saying," Rose said, with a shrug. "He's a dirty dirty whore."

"Shouldn't you be chatting up some ancient wizard with pots of money?" Lily asked, determined to get Rose off her case.

"I felt your need was more pressing," Rose said. "And that's saying something because campaigns aren't cheap."

"I know that Rose," Lily said. "That's why you should go flirt with moneybags over there and get him to turn over all his galleons."

"But how was Scamander in bed anyway?" Rose asked, her eyes moving over Lorcan's rather pleasing form appreciatively.

"Not having this conversation right now," Lily said with a grimace.

"That bad?" Rose asked, sympathetically. "You would think with all the practice he puts in-"

"Oh my Merlin! Rose!" Lily said. "We aren't talking about Lorcan Scamander."

"Oh wait," Rose said slowly. "Was he that good? Like did he completely blow your mind?"

Lily grabbed her cousin's arm and took her to a more secluded area. "Alright," she said. "He was brilliant. I don't know if it was because I was so drunk and have hazy memories but it was-" and here she took a rather deep breath. "Very very good."

"Better than Daemon?" Rose asked wickedly.

Lily just nodded mutely.

"Better than Scorpius?" Rose asked, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried not to giggle.

"No we aren't doing this," Lily said with a shake of her head.

"So he was better than Scorpius," Rose asked, sounding a little awed.

"I'm leaving now," Lily said pointedly.

"Well I bet Scorpius has gotten better now," Rose said, wisely. "It has been ten years. He's figured out this thing with-"

"No," Lily said firmly, with a shudder. "I do not want to know anything."

"So are you going to talk to Scamander?" Rose asked. "Or just find a broom closet and jump his bones?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Lily sighed.

"Well you have to talk to him," Rose said. "Set boundaries. Boundaries always become blurry after sex."

"Do I have to?" Lily asked unhappily.

"Yes you do," Rose said. "He's Scorpius's campaign manager. He's going to be around for a while."

"Fine but only after he's done with that square man," Lily said.

"You mean Max Buxley?" Rose asked. "Lily he's one of the most famous Erumpent wranglers in Europe."

"I'm sorry for not knowing all the Erumpent wranglers in Europe," said Lily snappishly, feeling that Rose shouldn't be bothering her about her general knowledge at a time like this.

"Go go," Rose said. "Talk to Scamander. And I'll avoid all broom closets."

Lily glared at her but made her way over to Scamander who was briefly unoccupied.

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," Scamander said looking equally uncomfortable.

"Look about last night," Lily started, but didn't really know where to go from there.

"What about last night?" Scamander asked tentatively.

"Well it can't happen again," Lily said quickly.

Scamander let out a rather relieved laugh. "Oh of course not," he said.

"Well you don't have to sound so relieved," she said, a little affronted.

"Well did you want me to profess my love?" he asked, sounding entirely too amused.

"Definitely not," she said fervently.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"It's just that-"

"You've never had someone who didn't desperately want you," Lorcan said, realization dawning on his face.

"What? No. I-" Lily stuttered.

"Look little Potter," he said, with knowing smile. "Last night was fun. But I don't want a relationship. Especially not with one of you lot."

"One of us lot?" Lily asked, rather offended.

"You know," he said, gesturing to the people assembled all around him. "The Potters, the Weasleys. You have to be very sure you want to get involved with them before you do."

"And what is wrong with the Potters and Weasleys?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said. "Its just that you have to sign on for being followed around by the press pretty much all the time, getting pulled into family arguments that have very little to do with you but can have repercussions on the rets of the Wizarding World."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily snorted.

"I'm being perfectly serious," Lorcan said, his tone rather belying his words. "You are a part of a very powerful family. A family that has on numerous occasions done great things for many people. And it's wonderful. But also ridiculously scary. If you want to get involved with a Potter or a Weasley you had better make damn sure you really do want him or her. Because you don't only date that person. You basically date the whole family."

"You have a lively imagination," Lily said dryly. "It's nice."

"Believe me little Potter," he said. "I'm a kid of a member of the DA. But Luna Lovegood isn't even one tenth as famous as Harry Potter."

"So you're saying that I'm just not worth the effort," Lily said, feeling unaccountably small.

"I'm saying that you're just not worth the effort," Lorcan agreed. "And besides I thought you didn't want to sleep with me again anyway."

"I definitely don't," Lily said quickly. "I'd rather sleep with a Manticore."

"Ouch," Lorcan said good-naturedly. "That's a bruise to my ego."

"Like your ego could ever be bruised," Lily said scornfully. "You have to be one of the most arrogant people I know."

"Right back at you," Lorcan said, a dangerous smile on his face.

"I am not arrogant," Lily said, stung.

"You're throwing a tantrum right now because no one's ever told you that they're just not that into you," Lorcan said. "I'd say we're both about as arrogant as each other."

"Have you ever seen a tantrum?" Lily asked quizzically, determined not to show him how his words affected her.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings little Potter," he said, sounding entirely unapologetic. "But it is what it is."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So I hope you like this. The next couple of chapters might take a while because I'e been working on some of my original stuff. I actually got the idea from someone who said I could make This Ain't A Scene a non-fanfic story. Except now that I'm actually doing it I pretty much have to change anything, including all the characterisation so it's pretty much an entirely different story just with the same core plot. Also I'm on a mission to read all of Georgette Heyer's romances before I leave for uni and I still have about 20 to go. So I hope you like this chapter. And do please tell me what you think :) Oh and a shoutout to that wonderful reviewer who gave me the most detailed review I've had in a while. It was most appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary of events so far: So Scorpius is running for Minister and all the Weasleys are helping out. Rose and Scorpius are totally going strong but no one else is. Lilyand Daemon broke up after Daemon realised he was still in love with Lucy. James has moved back to England after making large amounts of money playing for an American Quidditch team. He's still painfully in love with Ariana Longbottom but doesn't really want to leave his wife, Sophie either. Sophie's been carrying out her own affair with Albus Potter, and even though the press hasn't found out about it they're really quite bad at hiding it and Lily knows but hasn't told anyone yet. James threw a huge party the night before Scorpius' important fundraiser and everyone got totally wasted. Lily had a one night stand with Scorpius' slightly-loathsome-but-nevertheless-__charming campaign manager Lorcan Scamander who has made it very clear that he doesn't want a relationship. James started the night flirting with Ariana but then took waay too long to get her a drink so she went to go find him and instead found Sophie and Albus going at it in a corner. Except she didn't really see Al's face so she thinks its James. She then makes a hasty exit, leaving James very confused. Anyway on to the story. _

* * *

><p>"You look like death," James said with a tired smile on his face.<p>

"Right back at you," Ariana said, her stomach twisting into knots and not just because of the incredible quantities of alcohol she had consumed the previous night. She still couldn't shake the image of James tangled up in his beautiful blonde wife.

"You ran off last night," he said. "After spouting a whole load of nonsense."

"I wasn't entirely sober," Ariana said carefully. "But I wouldn't say it was a whole load of nonsense."

"Trust me," he said, an odd look on his face. "It was."

"I said we would be a bad idea," she said. "And I'm right. Especially because you still love your wife."

"I do love Sophie," James said, his words stilted. "But I think I love you too."

"You can't have us both James," Ariana said, a sad sort of smile on her face. "And she's your wife. And since you spent most of last night with her it's fairly obvious that you can still make it work. I couldn't live with myself if I got in the way of something that still worked."

"What are you even talking about?" James asked, utterly confused. "I spent most of last night looking for you. And then you disappeared."

"But I saw…" Ariana trailed off, realization dawning. It was that damn hair, she thought.

"Saw what?" James asked. "You must've had more to drink than you thought because I promise you I wasn't with Sophie last night."

"No I believe you," Ariana said, hoping she had drawn the wrong conclusion. "But you have to have a conversation with your wife." And your brother she added silently.

"Look I know the situation is complicated but I don't understand why I have to talk to Sophie now," he said, sounding a little upset.

"Oh James," Ariana sighed, looking at him with a certain amount of pity. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" he asked, sounding entirely bewildered. It took all Ariana had not to pull him into her arms.

"I have to go," she said. "But talk to your wife. Trust me. It's something you want to do."

"I really don't understand what you're playing at," James said, annoyance filling his voice. "Why are you looking at me like that? What do you know?"

Ariana felt oddly empty. This was what she had wanted for a long time. There was absolutely no way James was going to stay with his wife after this. But she had never wanted it to be this way. She had wanted James to choose her. This wasn't him choosing her. This wasn't how she wanted it.

"I'll see you," she said. "After you've talked to your wife."

"You saw her with someone last night didn't you," James said, lowly. "It's fine. I don't-"

"You don't understand," Ariana said, her lips pursing. "You just-"

"Then tell me," he said. "Explain to me what's going on."

"I can't," she said. "I can't tell you this. I just don't have it in me."

"Who was it Ariana?" James asked, his tone almost dangerous. "Who was it?"

"I'm leaving," she said firmly. "I can't do this right now."

"Ariana!" he practically shouted as she walked away, attracting the stares of the people around him.

God, Ariana thought to herself, I should've just told him. He deserves to know. Yes but not from you, a nagging little voice inside her head said. He has to figure his own shit out.

"Good lord are you okay?" Lily asked, as Ariana practically walked into her. "You seem terribly flustered."

"Oh Lily," Ariana said, breaking down into sobs.

"Okay okay," Lily said, awkwardly patting her back. "Lets just get away from all these important people whose money we're trying to take."

She led the sobbing witch to the washroom.

"Nothing to see here," she snapped at the curious onlookers. She put the seat down on one of the pots and sat her friend down.

"_Muffliato_," she said. "There there, what's wrong?"

"Everything," Ariana sobbed. Lily pulled out a bit of toilet paper and handed it to her. Ariana proceeded to loudly blow her nose.

"Do you want to elaborate," Lily asked. "Just a few details. Maybe I can help."

"No one can help," Ariana said gloomily, her sobs abating a little. "I saw something and now I can't unsee it and it's all just very bad."

"Trust me," Lily said. "I know a thing or two about seeing stuff you don't want to see."

"Okay," Ariana said with a gulp. "Hypothetically, if you were kinda, sorta, hopelessly and stupidly in love with someone and you saw that someone's significant other do something very bad with someone else what would you do?"

"Oh no," Lily said, pressing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "James."

"What no?" Ariana said, unconvincingly. "It's all hypothetical. No James. No."

"I know what you saw," Lily sighed. "I saw it too. Man are they stupid."

"Oh Merlin you know?" Ariana said. "I thought I was the only one."

"It's a miracle Rita Skeeter hasn't found out yet," Lily said. "I mean in the middle of a lobby."

"I saw them at James' party," Ariana said. "But now you know you can tell him right? I mean if I tell him it'll just be because I want to ruin his marriage, but if you tell him it'll be because you care deeply about your idiot brothers."

"Wow and people call me selfish," Lily said, slightly amused.

"I know," Ariana groaned. "But I can't help it."

"So you didn't tell James anything?" Lily asked. "Nothing at all?"

"Well I did tell him to talk to his wife," Ariana said. "Advice which I think was perfectly justified. Especially since he said he loved me."

"He said what?" Lily asked, her eyes widening. "Merlin my family really doesn't worry about the rampant destruction they cause."

"No they don't," Ariana said.

"Okay I'm going to go talk to Al," Lily said. "You just stay here. I know what it's like to want someone a whole load. You end up doing and saying some pretty stupid things. And trust me you don't want to be that person."

"What did you do?" Ariana asked, temporarily distracted from her plight.

"Told a guy I'd always love him even though he was in love with my cousin," Lily said with a shrug. "Y'know, just your run of the mill I'll-wait-for-you-forevers."

"Ouch," Ariana said.

"So yes," Lily said firmly. "You stay here. I probably need to prevent a murder."

"Wait," Ariana said as Lily opened the door. "Who do you think is going to be killing who?"

"I wish I knew," Lily muttered, as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So it's been a really long time since I wrote this I hope the summary at the beginning helped any of my old readers who thought i had totally abandoned this story. I'll definitely try to finish it. Anyway please tell me what you think! As always I love getting criticism and feedback. **


	17. Chapter 17

"I need to talk to you," Lily said, grabbing her brother by the arm. He was deep in conversation with a kindly looking man.

"Not now Lily," Albus said, out of the corner of his mouth. "I'm talking to this gentleman."

"Yes now," Lily said firmly. "There's a family crisis." Out of the corner of her eye she could see James making his way toward his wife and felt her stomach fall.

"I'm sure it's not that important," Albus said, crossly.

"Oh I wish it wasn't," Lily said. "I'm so sorry sir. I just need to borrow my brother for a second."

"Oh don't worry about it," the round smiling gentleman said. "I'll talk to you another time Mr. Potter."

"He was going to give half a million galleons to Scorpius," Albus said, after Lily had dragged him away. "Now what's this family crisis?"

Lily just whacked him over the head. "You," she said. "You're the family crisis."

"Lily what are you talking about?" Albus asked, befuddled.

"You and your inability to keep your dick in your pants," Lily snapped. "That's the family crisis."

"Lily," Albus said turning pale.

"I don't want to know when you decided that the best course of action you could possibly take was to screw your only brother's wife," Lily said, her expression flinty. "But I do want to know what you're going to do about now that he knows."

"He knows?" Albus asked, aghast. "How-"

"Well he doesn't exactly know," Lily amended. "But he will soon. So get your story straight."

"Merlin he's going to kill her," Albus groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I'd be more worried about you," Lily said. "And I am more worried about you right now. Because you know he loves you far more than he loves her."

"I know," Albus said, anguished.

"Why on earth would you do it?" Lily asked, softening a little. "He's James. He's never hurt anyone."

"He's hurt her plenty," Albus snapped.

"Yeah all the shoes he buys her must really make her sad," Lily said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't understand," Albus said.

"You're right I absolutely don't understand," Lily said. "And even if what you're saying is true then she could literally cheat on him with anyone. Merlin knows he hasn't been faithful. I wouldn't even hold it against her. But why would you-"

"I know, I know," Albus said. "I'm a terrible person."

"And you also always manage to sleep with the most inappropriate people," Lily said. "I mean how do you even do that? Lillian Svenson?"

"How do you know about Lillian?" Albus asked.

"Everyone knows about Lillian," Lily said. "But you know this is worse. So much worse."

"He's going to kill her," Albus said.

"He's going to kill you," Lily said. "And I'm thinking of letting him. Are you entirely unaware of what you've done?"

"Trust me I am totally and completely aware of what I've done," Albus said.

"Good then I think its time," Lily said.

"What you want me to talk to him here?" Albus asked. "In the middle of Scorpius' very important fundraiser?"

"Well since they've been arguing over there for about five minutes now I'd say you had better go and figure your life out before there's a brutal double murder," Lily said, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on."

She dragged him toward the fighting couple.

"Just tell me who it is," James said, not worrying about how loud he was being.

"It's none of your business," Sophie hissed, but then she noticed Al approaching and she couldn't help but send him an impassioned glance.

James whipped around and found himself staring at his two siblings, and suddenly everything fell into place.

"No," he said, anger and disbelief practically pouring out of him. "No."

"James," Sophie began.

"You can't," James said. "You wouldn't. He wouldn't."

"James," Albus said, awkwardly putting his hand on his brother's arm. "I'm so sorry."

"Really Al?" James asked quietly. "You're sorry?"

"James," Sophie said, looking uncharacteristically upset. "We never meant-"

"Shut up!" James shouted. "You're disgusting."

"As are you," Sophie said, fired up.

"I would never…" James said, unable to finish his sentence.

"You would never what James?" Sophie asked. "Do you think I don't know that you've been in love with someone else for three years?"

"Is this what it was about?" James said angrily. "Ariana?"

"Yes!" Sophie said, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Yes! It was about your stupid Longbottom."

"So you think seducing my brother is a good idea?" James asked incredulously.

"She didn't seduce me," Albus said, moving to stand in front of Sophie as if protecting her from his brother's onslaught.

"I'm sure she didn't," James said with a bitter laugh. "Always want what you can't have don't you Al?"

"If you're angry with anyone it should be me," Albus said resolutely. "This is my fault."

"Oh I know it's your fault," James snapped. "And trust me, I'm fucking angry."

"What the hell is going on here?" Rose asked, striding purposefully toward the Potters.

"My faithful wife and loyal brother have been fucking each other," James snapped, his voice so full of venom Rose took an involuntary step back.

"James," Lily hissed. "Keep it down."

"I don't give a fuck anymore," James said, raising his voice. "Hello there you mindless parasites. Yes you." He gestured to the members of the press hovering around the scene, attempting to be discreet. "Let me write the headline for you."

"James, stop throwing a tantrum," Lily said, grabbing his arm. "We can do this somewhere else."

"Always said she was a whore didn't you Lily," James said spitefully. "I guess I should've listened to you."

"I never said that," Lily said, her voice trembling. "You know I never said that."

The crowd gathering around the Potters was getting larger and larger. James glared at them.

"Come to watch have you?" he asked, as if unable to stop spewing vitriol. "Come to watch the Chosen One's children squabble?"

"That's enough," James' father said, stepping into the melee. "All of you, go find something else to do." He shooed away the crowd, which seemed rather annoyed to be deprived of fresh drama.

"We're all going home," Ginny Potter said. "And we're going to sort this out in a civilized manner."

"Nothing to sort out," James said, his shoulders slumping. He looked entirely defeated. "We're done."

"James," Sophie said.

"You heard me," James said. "I want your stuff out of my house by the end of the day, because we are through."

He turned around and walked away from his brother and his wife. Lily made to follow him but her mother just shook her head.

Sophie had started crying, and Al had his arms around her. Lily suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"He's right," she said, her voice hard. "You two are disgusting."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So that's another chapter. I'm going to definitely try and finish this before I lose steam. I think we're about half-way there so maybe fifteen or so chapters more? Anyway I hope you liked it. And please do tell me what you think. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

"That was the biggest shitshow I've ever seen," Lorcan ranted.

Various members of the Potter/Weasley family were sitting around him, all being very quiet. Ginny Potter gripped her husbands hand tight, only half listening. She wondered guiltily if it was her fault her children had all turned out this way. They had set a good example for their progeny she reasoned. She had never cheated on her husband, never even thought about it. But they had been busy. Harry heading the Auror's Department and her with her Quidditch career and then with her reporting job. Maybe if we had spent more time with them over the summers she thought. Or maybe they had created a situation where their children all wanted to get married young. After all Lily had almost gotten married three years ago to that Andrew boy without even thinking it through. And James' marriage was the biggest disaster since…

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a gentle nudge from her husband.

"Lorcan says we have to do some damage control," he said quietly. "But I'll handle it."

Ginny nodded gratefully. Harry had always been far better with the press than she had. Less inclined to make giant bogeys attack reporters at any rate.

"We should have a family meeting though," he said, his expression utterly serious. "Not extended family. Just us."

She nodded again, unable to say anything. He kissed her lightly.

"It'll be alright," he said, with a small smile. "We defeated the most evil wizard the world's ever seen. We can handle this."

"Can we?" his wife asked, sounding oddly defeated.

He just shrugged. Because the truth was that he didn't know. Give him something to curse and he could do it. Ask him to plan a strategic way to infiltrate possible neo-Death Eater organisations and he could do it. This was far more difficult. As he made his way outside where the ravening hordes of the press awaited him he wondered if by defeating Voldemort they had somehow spread his evil everywhere. Because it was no longer concentrated in just one place. Maybe it wasn't really evil anymore, just selfishness and greed but it was still out there. He then shook his head. He was getting fanciful in his old age, he thought ruefully.

Meanwhile back in the confines of the Burrow's living room Lorcan's long-winded spiel was coming to a close.

"You people were supposed to be his greatest asset," Lorcan said, earnestly. "And you still can be. So please just keep the scandals to a minimum for the next few months and then go back to all your incestuous screwing. I don't even care. Just help me make Scorpius minister first."

He rather pointedly, directed his words at mortified and guilty looking Sophie and Al and a wooden looking James.

Not sure what do and sensing he was finished everyone started moving toward the fireplace, preparing to depart.

"Wait," he said, pressing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Lily, Xavier, Lucy stay behind."

"Okay you two," he said, gesturing to Lucy and Xavier. "We have to release an official statement from the Scorpius for Minister campaign. Come up with something by tonight. James and Al cannot campaign until this whole thing has died down so we need to come up with a new strategy. See if Wood, Thomas and Corner can pick up their slack. Wood'll make a useful substitute for James. He isn't a Quidditch player but his father was the Scottish captain. It should be enough."

Done boss," Xavier said with a mock salute. "We'll handle it."

"Just relax," Lucy added. "Nothing we can't fix."

Lorcan just nodded tersely and they departed. There was an uncomfortable silence and Lily cleared her throat.

"You needed me?" she asked.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Lorcan asked, his voice low but oddly dangerous. "And you didn't tell me."

"What?" Lily asked, utterly befuddled. "How is this any of your business?"

"Are you kidding?" Lorcan cried. "This is the definition of my business."

"It had nothing to do with Scorpius," Lily said, through gritted teeth. "I can't believe you're angry with me."

"And then you go and blow it up in the middle of a fundraiser," Lorcan said, his tone steely. "There've been a lot of things said about you Lily Potter, but no one ever said you were stupid."

"Because I'm not," Lily said, stung. "I'm sorry I care more about my family than this stupid campaign."

"This stupid campaign?" Lorcan said incredulously. "You are stupid. This is the future of the wizarding world."

"Well forgive me if I think we've given more than enough to the wizarding world already," Lily said angry. "You don't get it do you? You pretend to but you absolutely don't. We can't have normal lives because my father was a hero. Do you think that's any sort of reward for being a savior? I'm sorry if I just don't give a shit about public opinion anymore. And I'm sorry that supporting my family conflicts with supporting Scorpius' redemption trip."

"Is that what it is?" Lorcan asked, suddenly far less hostile. "This whole thing? A redemption trip? Sins of the father and everything?"

"No," Lily said quickly. "Well…I don't know. Probably not."

Lorcan sank down into one of the comfortable sofas and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that no one is making this easy. Not your family. Certainly not Scorpius."

"Not exactly down with being morally reprehensible like you?" Lily asked, sitting next to him.

"He said no to a massive donation from the Crabbes," he said. "They didn't even want to go public. But he said if he couldn't tell anyone where the money was coming from he wasn't going to take it."

"Sounds like Scorpius," Lily said. "He might be ambitious but he's also very principled. Ends don't justify the means y'know."

"Yeah yeah," Lorcan said, burying his head in his hands.

"But you know he'll be a good Minister," Lily said comfortingly. "Doesn't matter if it's a redemption trip. And even though I won't tell you when my idiot brothers are doing stupid things I'll try to make sure they yell at each other in private."

Lorcan's body started shaking and much to Lily's indignation she realized he was laughing.

"What about all of this is funny to you?" she asked, vexed.

"Albus is fucking James' wife," Lorcan said, snickering. "It's funny."

"It is absolutely not," Lily said, but for some reason his laughter was infectious and she found herself laughing too. Honestly it was nice not to have a horrifying secret weigh her down. She consoled herself with the thought that this was relief laughter.

"Yes it is," he said. "God if this wasn't going to screw us with everyone who believes in family values I would actually find this hilarious."

"Seems like you already do," Lily said dryly.

"Yeah but I could find it hilarious in public," Lorcan said controlling himself.

"Morally reprehensible," Lily said, with a shake of her head.

"Oh don't kid yourself," Lorcan said dismissively. "You like that."

"Trust me, I don't," Lily said, her actions rather belying her words as she moved a little closer to him.

"Oh you like that I live in a grey area," he said, bending his face down to hers. "And you like that I'm honest about it. At least I don't even pretend to wear the white hat."

"I like the white hat," Lily said. "I always have."

"And how's that worked out for you so far?" he asked, closing the miniscule gap between his face and hers and pressing his lips to hers.

And suddenly (even though she wasn't quite sure how) she was on top of him, straddling him as his hands made their way up her shirt.

"Thought I wasn't worth the effort," she said, as he moved his lips to her neck.

"You aren't," he whispered into her neck.

"Seems like I am," she said, moving her lips back to his.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"You mean far away from the place where my grandparents could walk in anytime?" she asked. "Why would you think I would want to get away from here?"

She slid herself off his lap and they made their way to the fireplace.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Since I'm currently living in a motel I think your place is a better idea," she said.

"25, Holly Oak Road," he said, handing her the green powder. "_Incendio_." He pointed his wand at the fireplace.

"See you there," she said, with a smirk. She threw the powder into the flames and stepped in.

* * *

><p>"Well that was awful," Scorpius groaned as he sank into his couch.<p>

"I need a drink," Rose said, throwing herself down next to him.

"I don't think I can ever drink again," Scorpius sighed. He stretched out across the sofa and put his head in his girlfriend's lap.

"Yeah I don't think you ever should drink again. I'm impressed though. You managed to not throw up on journalists."

"I think it might've been better if I had," Scorpius said darkly. "Then they wouldn't be preparing to crucify Al in the court of public opinion tomorrow."

"Ever think that Al might deserve to be crucified?" Rose asked mildly. "Just a little."

"Thought he was your best friend," Scorpius said. "Shouldn't you be a little more charitable?"

"He's your best friend," Rose said. "And James didn't quite deserve that now did he?"

"He hasn't exactly been the model of a perfect husband has he?" Scorpius said. "And you slept with me didn't you? Even though Lily and I…"

"You dated at Hogwarts," Rose said dismissively. "James married Sophie."

"Well anyway I'm probably not going to become Minister after that shitstorm," Scorpius said.

"You aren't going to win because James and Albus are idiots?" Rose said skeptically.

"Damage to the Potter brand means damage to my brand," Scorpius said, sitting up.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Rose asked.

"Nothing we can do," Scorpius said with a shrug. "What's done is done."

"You don't believe that," Rose said, feeling vaguely angry for some reason. "You aren't allowed to. There has to be something we can do to fix this."

She entwined her fingers with his. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

He had an odd look in his eyes and then suddenly, without quite realizing what was coming out of his mouth he said, "You can marry me."

"What?" she asked flabbergasted. "Scorpius-"

"Marry me," he said again.

"Is this because it'll help with the campaign because I don't understand-"

"It's got nothing to do with the campaign," he said as he slid off the couch and went down on one knee on the floor. "I want you to marry me."

"This is ridiculous," Rose said.

"Why?" he said. "This whole campaign's gone to shit. Al's running the law firm fine without me. Marry me and we'll travel the world. We'll track down Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks. We'll go to India and see where they first made magic carpets. We can even ride one. Come on. We have enough money to do it. Let's get married and run away."

You haven't even told me you love me yet." The words burst from Rose's mouth without her even realizing.

Scorpius looked up at her, his grey eyes intense. "Didn't think I needed to," he said.

"Well you do need to," Rose said, the beginnings of a smile appearing on her face. "You need to say it a lot."

"I love you," he said. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Rose quickly made her way off the couch and knelt down in from of him. "And I love you too. That's why I'm not going to run away with you."

"You aren't?" he said hurt creeping into his normally deadpan face.

"No," she said. "I'll marry you but I won't run away with you. It'll just be unfair to Mum. She's been dying to see us get hitched."

"So we aren't running away because of your mother?" Scorpius said skeptically.

"And because you're going to be Minister For Magic," Rose said.

"But-"

"Please Uncle Harry could take his pants off in public and do a hula dance and the wizarding world would still forgive him," Rose said, amusement in her voice. "Lorcan, Lucy and Xavier would've swept this under the carpet by tomorrow morning. You're going to stay here and beat Drudge. Because you have to. And besides I don't want to be the wife of some rich loser who's going to blow his savings on a trip around the world. I want to be the wife of the Minister For Magic."

"You make an excellent argument," Scorpius said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I know," she said smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So it's been a while. I am so so so sorry. I don't even have excuses. But please tell me what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19

"So what do we do now?" Albus asked, putting his hand on Sophie's back. She tensed up under him and he felt his heart sink a little.

"I'm done Al," she said tiredly. "I'm done with this family."

"Sophie-" he started.  
>"No I'm really done," she said. "I'm twenty-seven and I can start again. Far away from all of you."<p>

"Start again with me," he said recklessly. "Come on Soph. We could be happy. You know we could."

"I don't think so Al," she said, turning around to face him. "And you'll thank me for walking away. Maybe not today but you will. Do you really think James will ever forgive you with me still in the picture?"

"I don't care," Albus said firmly. "I really don't. I love you. You know that."

"You do have a knack for this sort of thing don't you," Sophie sighed. "First your boss, now your brother's wife."

"And you love me too," Albus persisted. "It could be so easy. Just stay."

"James and I still have the flat in New York," she said. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to let me have it. It'll get me out of his hair and he can move on with that Longbottom girl. And I'll start over. I like New York. I like it better than London. This won't be a hardship for me Al."

"And what about me?" he asked, traces of anger coming through in his voice. "This has to mean something Sophie."

"This?" Sophie asked incredulously. "You want this to mean something? Why?"

"Because I did a bad thing," Albus cried. "I did an awful thing and if this doesn't mean anything I would've done an awful thing for no reason."

"Oh Albus," Sophie said, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "It meant something. It did. I do love you. And that's why I'm going to let you go. For once in my life I'm going to do the right thing."

"I don't want you to go," he said, but he sounded defeated and Sophie knew she had won her point.

"I know," she said as he put one of his hands over hers.

"When are you going to leave?" he asked.

"I'll sort it out with James," she said. "We should get an easy divorce. Merlin knows there are grounds aplenty."

"Are you going to wait till Scorpius is done with his campaign?" Albus asked. "Because of y'know-"

"Bad publicity?" Sophie asked ruefully. "I think that ship's sailed Al."

"I'm not going to see you again am I?" Albus said.

"Probably not," Sophie said, her smile sad. "But I think that's for the best."

And with one last wistful look she apparated away, leaving Al in an apartment that suddenly seemed painfully empty.

There was a whooshing sound from the fireplace and Albus looked up hopefully, but instead of Sophie, it was his mother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a sigh.

"Came to check up on you," she said, but her usually warm voice was oddly flat.

"You don't need," he said. "I screwed up. I'm not the one you need to check up on."

"That's why I need to," she said. "Albus did you really think you could get away with this?"

"No," Albus said. "It just happened."

"Things like this don't just happen Al," she said, unable to remain stoic. "It's James we're talking about. Your brother. He's never hurt anyone in his life."

Albus laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding Mum?" he asked incredulously. "James has never hurt anyone?"

"If you're talking about Sophie-" his mother started.

"Yes I'm talking about Sophie," Albus cried. "And Ariana. The problem with James is that he doesn't realize that he hurts people. He just walks through life being charming and assumes there are never any hard feelings.

"And are there?" Ginny asked, her tone steely. "Is it possible that you're defending what you did?"

"Are you crazy?" Al asked. "This is the worst thing I've ever done. But you can't go around acting like James is some sort of saint. Because he isn't Mum. He's just as fucked up as the rest of us."  
>"Well at least your brother's never done anything like this," his mother said. "Of course I know he isn't perfect, but he isn't-"<p>

"Isn't a terrible awful human being?" Albus finished for her.

When his mother didn't say anything else he let out another bitter, entirely-without-mirth laugh.

"You know," he said, almost conversationally. "I learnt pretty early in life that I wasn't your favourite."

"Albus you know I love all of the same," his mother said automatically. "If you even think-"

"I didn't say you didn't love us all the same," he said. "But I wasn't your favourite. Most people wouldn't be able to tell, but I could. It wasn't that treated me any worse... If anything you were way more lenient with me than you ever were with James. But I never was your favourite. And James was."

"Stop talking nonsense," his mother said sharply.

"I don't think you and Dad should get involved with this," Albus said steadily. "It's between me and James. And if he decides to hate me forever then well…Merlin knows I deserve it."

"Just so you know," Ginny said fiercely. "I will never stop trying to make us a family again. Never."

"I know," Albus said with a tired smile. "And I wish you all the best."

* * *

><p>Ginny flooed back to her house with a heavy heart.<p>

"How did it go?" Harry asked. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Ginny noticed the tension in the curve of his back and felt a terrible ache in the pit of her stomach.

"About as badly as could be imagined," she said, flopping down next to him.

"Ever thought we'd be having these problems?" she asked.

"Not really no," he said, with a shake of his head. "Honestly I'd rather duel Voldemort again than go through all this."

"See you're only saying that because you know it won't happen," Ginny said attempting to be slightly teasing, but Harry could tell there was something totally off in her tone.

"What did he say to you?" he asked seriously.

"Was I a bad mother?" she asked, worry colouring her voice.

"What?" Harry asked perplexed. "No. Why would you even ask that?"

"Al said…" she trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked, his tone a little dangerous. "What did our son say?"

"Nothing," Ginny said. "It doesn't matter now."

"If he said you were a bad mother-" Harry started hotly.

"No of course he didn't," Ginny said forcing out a laugh. "Though the way things have turned out you have to wonder don't you?"

"What did Al say?" Harry persisted.

"He said I liked James more," Ginny said so lowly it was almost a whisper. "And Harry I can almost see why."

"That's ridiculous," Harry said firmly.

"James was one when Al came along," she said. "And we sort of divided duties didn't we? I took James and you took Al just because we thought it was easier."

"We didn't neglect our children Gin," Harry said. "I mean your Mum had seven and she managed to love them all equally. I don't see why it's such a leap of the imagination that we managed to love all our three."

"Yes but even when they grew older," Ginny continued. "I don't know. James just reminded me so much of Fred. And Al never took to me the way he took to you. You made him laugh. He was always yours."

"Sometimes you just wish for a nice war to make all this easier don't you?" Harry muttered.

"Stop joking about it," Ginny cried. "This isn't funny Harry."

"The way I see it," Harry said. "Is that our children have too much time on their hands to worry about who loved who best. We loved all our children Ginny. And we tried our best. We can't do much more than that can we?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: So a little heavy on the drama. But I promise everyone won't be too sad for too long. Okay maybe for a little longer. But I was actually wondering if you guys could do me a bit of a favour. I entered a writing contest and I really want to at least be considered. So if anyone has an inkitt account (or you feel like making one) you could go to the link in my profile and read my story and if you like it click the heart recommending it and/or leave a review. As always reviews on this story are much appreciated. Thank you so much**  
><strong>-LifeOnTheMoon<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione Granger couldn't stop a rather elated smile from spreading across her face.

"Well it took you long enough," she jokingly reprimanded her daughter and future son-in-law.

"We've barely been dating for four years," Rose protested.

"That's more than enough time," her mother said firmly. "I'm all for putting careers before marriage but it's nice to think that I won't be ancient before I have grandchildren."

"Mu-um," Rose complained.

"I'm allowed to be silly once in a while," her mother said, wrapping her in a hug. "And since Hugo shows no signs of settling down…"

"Who'd've thought it," Rose marveled. "I'd be the good child."

"Always had faith in you Rosie," her father said, seeming a little less pleased than her mother. "Wasn't thrilled about this but I suppose it's all worked out."

"Ronald," Hermione chided. "We were always rooting for you two."

Her father grumbled a little under his breath but Rose knew he was just doing it for show.

"Well we're happy anyway," Rose said, gripping Scorpius' hand tight. "We thought we'd wait till after the election. Give us something to look forward to if everything went bad."

"That's optimistic," her father grunted.

"Well we try," Scorpius said dryly. He was rather surprised when Rose's father shot a rather grudging smile at him.

"Just my luck," he said ruefully. "After all those years my daughter's going to be a Malfoy."

"Actually I thought I'd follow Mum's footsteps," Rose said, a twinkle in her eye. "And Rose Malfoy just sounds odd."

Her father began to laugh. "What I'd give to see old Lucius Malfoy's face right now," he said, chortling. "Now that I think about it-"

"Dad," Rose said sternly. "Not the time."

"It's exactly the time," her father said cheerily. "Well I'd better send a mass owl out. Don't want the family getting to know through a press release."

"Actually we thought we'd keep it within the family," Rose said carefully. "No press release."

"Don't be ridiculous," her mother said firmly. "We're going to make sure this engagement is on the front page of every newspaper."

"We don't want people to think this is a publicity stunt," Scorpius explained. "And we don't really want to exploit out personal lives."

"Exploit away," Hermione said, waving her hands dismissively. "And after that farce at the fundraiser I'd say it was better the media discuss a possible stunt engagement instead of discussing the private lives of your cousins."

"Not a chance," Scorpius said adamantly. "It's none of their business who I'm marrying. We're not even telling Scamander."

"Now do you want to be smart or be sentimental," Hermione said, clearly indicating what she thought he should be. "Honour's all well and good Scorpius, but every once in a while it's okay to fight a little dirty."

"She might be right you know," Rose said, her brow furrowed. "I mean it isn't a sham engagement, we might as well just tell everyone."

"I have a better idea," Hermione said meditatively. "But we'll talk about it later. With Lorcan. Devise the best strategy."

Scorpius groaned. "This is going to turn into a media circus," he complained.

"Our lives are already a media circus," Hermione said. "A little bit extra coverage can't hurt a ministerial candidate."

"Dad," Rose said to her father, who was hovering around a little uncomfortably. "Send the owl but don't tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I think it'll be better if we tell them."

"Will do darling," her father said and exited with a sigh of relief.

"And I'm going to call Mum," Hermione said. "She'll be thrilled. And keep one of these Fridays open. I know your Gran will want to throw you an engagement party."

With that the newly engaged couple were summarily dismissed.

"You know I love your mother," Scorpius said. "But she is terrifying sometimes."

"I think Mum might've made a decent Slytherin actually," Rose said thoughtfully. "She always did have a bit of a ruthless streak. I finally got that journalist-in-a-jar story out of Aunt Ginny."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, amused.

"Well it's fairly self-explanatory," Rose said. "Mum put a journalist in a jar."

"There is nothing self-explanatory about that," Scorpius said.

"Well apparently this journalist Rita Skeeter was harassing Mum and Uncle Harry and she kept getting information she had no way of actually knowing. So Mum figured that she was an illegal animagus and she caught her and kept her in a jar for a year."

"A year?" Scorpius asked incredulously. "Isn't that a bit harsh."

"Well just remember that the next time you think about crossing Mum," Rose said.

"Merlin," Scorpius said, a little dumbfounded. "That's pretty terrifying."

Rose just grinned at him. "Ready to make another house call?" she said. "I think it's time to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny the good news."

"And then we go see Scamander?" Scorpius asked.

"And then we go see Scamander," Rose concurred.

* * *

><p>"Married?" Ginny asked throwing her arms around her niece. "I can't believe it Rose!"<p>

"I can," Harry said, grinning broadly. "Congratulations."

"Don't become one of those boring married people who stay home all the time and only talk about their kids," her aunt pleaded humourously. "We have enough of them."

"I'll try," Rose said wryly.

"This calls for a celebration," Harry said, clapping Scorpius on the back. "I have Rosemerta's Finest Oak Matured Mead sitting in my cellar just waiting for something like this."

"He's been looking for an excuse to drink that for ages now," his wife whispered conspiratorially when Harry and Scorpius went down to retrieve the alcohol. "Something about having a lot of very nice memories associated with that Mead."

"Please don't get Scorpius too hammered," Rose sighed. "We've just about recovered from last time. Really he's become quite a lightweight."

"Has he now," Ginny said skeptically. "That seems unlikely."

"Alright not a lightweight exactly," Rose amended. "But he's a grouch when he's hungover. And we need to see Lorcan to tell him too."

"I'll make sure they stick to one bottle while you're here," Ginny said. "Can't give you the same assurances for us when you leave though."

"It's been a tough day hasn't it," Rose said sympathetically, secretly glad that for once she wasn't the cause of family drama.

"You could say that," Ginny sighed. "I don't know what to do but drinking always helps."

"That's the last thing we need," Rose joked. "I can see the headlines in the Prophet now. The Chosen One and His Wife Reduced to Alcoholic Shells of Themselves by the Antics of Their Progeny."

"Well no one could blame either of us if we are reduced to alcoholic shells," Ginny said.

"Don't stress to much," Rose advised. "We all have our ups and downs."

"When did you become so wise?" her aunt asked with a half-smile.

"About ten minutes ago," Rose laughed.

"And here's to Rose and Scorpius," her uncle said, brandishing the bottle of mead in front of him, while four glasses, filled to the brim floated behind him.

Rose and Scorpius ended up spending a whole lot more time at Harry and Ginny's than they had intended to. It was almost eight in the evening before they extricated themselves from the increasingly convivial atmosphere of the Potter house.

"They're really letting go aren't they," Scorpius said when they got back home. They couldn't floo directly to Lorcan's from the Potters but Lorcan had set up a direct line from Rose and Scorpius' apartment.

"Give them a break," Rose chided. "Their family's falling apart. They're allowed to get wasted."

"Sure we should send an owl before we just land up?" Scorpius asked. "Scamander can be a little-"

"Oh he'll be thrilled," Rose said cutting him off. "All that publicity."

"_Incendio_," Scorpius said, relighting the fire. "25, Holly Oak Road."

He landed in Lorcan's house and Rose quickly followed after him.

"Scamander," she called.

There was muffled cursing and a ruffled looking Lorcan stuck his head out from behind his bedroom door.

"Hi guys," he said, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

"Is this a bad time?" Scorpius asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"Could be better," Lorcan admitted a little sheepishly.

"Why are your wards so strong," someone whispered from behind him, but the smallness of the flat meant sound carried quite well.

"Is that Lily?" Rose asked. looking at Lorcan with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Scamander?"

Lorcan just looked at her embarrassedly.

"Oi Lilypad," Rose said. "Come on out."

With that Lily Potter stuck her extremely red face out from behind the door too.

"So is this like a regular thing now?" Rose asked, holding back a giggle.

"No," both of them said with horror.

"Well twice in twenty-four hours," Rose said. "Seems like a regular thing."

"Well it's not," Lily said firmly. "And I'll be leaving now."

"No wait," Rose said. "We have news."

"Is it that you've gotten a stash of time turners and you now can go back in time and make sure this day never happened?" Lorcan asked. "Because that's the only news I'm looking for."

"It's better," Rose said cheerfully. "We're getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>an: It's been so long and I apologise every time but I'm still totally useless. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It's probably the fluffiest I've written in a while. Please please tell me what you think! **


End file.
